The Dare
by DustNight25832
Summary: FINISHED! A dare is made. Hermione must get Draco to fall for her or her reputation will be on the line, or even worse her two best friends can find out her deepest secret! What will happen when she falls for HIM? Will she confess or will he find out?
1. The Dare

**A/N:** well here I am yet again starting a new fic before even getting around to working on Last Year, Lotza Fun…but do not fear I plan on finishing that before the summer is over…

This will be a fic that will not be top on my list of fics to work on…this will be a good one…one that I plan on taking my time with. This fic will be filled with love, lies, betrayal, and a ton of other emotions I haven't even thought of yet!

I am hoping that you all will love this as much as my others! I got the idea for this fic from a dream. Of course the dream was cut short by my alarm, but I know how I want it to end! So no fears I will finish this…

This chapter will be short, only because I am not totally sure how I want it to be just yet…it will get longer…it will leave you yearning for more…it will make you gasp…and if it does none of these things…I give you permission to flame me!

Well onto the story!

**XOXOXO**

_**The Dare **_

**Chapter One: _The Dare_ **

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Harry Potter there would be no reason to write fan fiction…now would there? The plot is mine though…

**XOXOXO**

It was a cold December night a week from Christmas. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in front of the Gryffindor fire drinking hot cocoa and just having their weekly girl's night.

Their girl's nights consisted of a few things: chocolate; and lots of it, a game of truth or dare, and gossiping. They would stay up late every Friday night and have their little girl's night. Of course the boys felt left out, but they didn't care. The girls just threatened to hex them and they would leave them be for the night. After a while they just gave up and let them be.

**XOXOXO**

Now, on this fateful December night, a dare would be made that would change Hermione's life forever.

A dare, which would cause so much trouble in just a few short months.

A dare that would cause her to fall in love with the unexpected.

A dare that would break her heart and his…

**XOXOXO**

Hermione sat staring into the fire as she listened to Ginny drone on about her newest crush, Colin Creevey. She wasn't really listening. She hadn't been for the last hour. The clock on the mantle chimed twice, meaning it was two AM. Hermione yawned and turned to Ginny, "Ginny, I got to get to bed…there's that Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. Remember we need to buy Christmas gifts for everyone." She transfigured her empty cup back into one of Ron's chess pieces.

Ginny did the same, "yeah I suppose…" she stretched.

Hermione was about to stand up when Ginny exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot! Truth or dare?"

Hermione groaned…_I was hoping she would forget that she hadn't asked me yet…oh well…_"um…dare."

Ginny squealed happily, "ok now lets see…if you do not go through with the dare…you have to…flash…the entire seventh year at your graduation!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock "WHAT!"

"You have to, or I will share your deepest secret with Harry and Ron…"

"No! No, I'll do the dare…what is it?" Hermione didn't want Ron to find out that she had sex with Percy…in the _Library_…

Ginny grinned mischievously, Hermione was getting worried, "ok…I dare you…to seduce…" o_h god_ Hermione thought and Ginny added the name, "Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she nearly fell out of her chair, "WHAT!"

"yes…him…I dare you to seduce him…you must make him fall in love with you…then get him in bed…but you don't have to go through with it…the sex part I mean…but if you don't do the dare you have to flash everyone at your graduation…and if you don't do that…I tell Ron and Harry about you and Percy…"

Hermione groaned and put her face in a pillow, "Ginny, do you realize that all three of those are absolutely horrid? 1. If the boys found out that I lost my virginity on a library table in our fourth year…to Percy…they will disown me…2. If I flash everyone I will be considered a slut…and 3. Seducing Malfoy is easier said than done!" she counted using her fingers.

"I have spoken!" Ginny said in deep voice.

"I'm going to hate you when this is over…"

They got up and made their way towards the portrait and the girl's stairway. When they reached it Hermione turned to face Ginny, "how on earth am I supposed to make Malfoy fall for me?"

Ginny smiled, "easily, you two share a dormitory…and you have been getting along all year…seeing as if you didn't, you both would lose your position as Head Girl and Boy…you both get along well…even though Harry and Ron don't know…but anyways this dare is way easier than the one you gave me last week…kissing Neville's toad was disgusting!"

Hermione laughed, "I thought you kissed Neville?"

"Well, it was the same as kissing his toad!"

Hermione shook her head, "goodnight Gin, see you tomorrow…"

"Night!" Ginny walked up the stairs to her dorm and Hermione exited through the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione walked through the dark and quiet halls slowly, as to not make noise. If she was caught out of bed after midnight she would be given detention…Head's were only allowed out till midnight.

Hermione was deep in thought _how on earth am I going to get through with this dare! It's next to impossible! _She turned down a hallway that would get her to her dorm faster _true, me and Malfoy have become…friends…but seducing him? That's just wrong…he won't want to spend time with me…to him I'm just a girl…not a mud blood anymore, but still I'm still a know-it-all Gryffindor… _

Just then she bumped into something solid…and fell to the floor…as did the solid object.

"Ouch!' Hermione shrieked as her bottom collided with the hard, cold, stone, floor.

"Go figure…" said a male voice "of course I run into _you_…" the male stood up and extended his hand to help Hermione up.

She took it and stood brushing her bottom off. She fixed her robes and said, "thank you Malfoy…sorry for bumping into you so hard."

He smiled, "its no problem…what are you doing out so late, Granger?" he asked.

"Well," she began as they started walking towards their common room, "I was hanging with Ginny…and we lost track of the time." She turned to look at him, "what are you doing out so late?"

_looking for you…_he thought but quickly pushed it aside_, don't think about your crush on her right now…you might end up saying something you don't want to…_aloud he said, "I was just coming back from the Kitchens…I was…um…hungry…"

Hermione could tell he was lying, but pretended to not notice, "Oh I see, a midnight snack…"

"Um, you could say that." They had reached the picture of the Hogwarts crest. Hermione said the password, "Sugar Quills." The picture opened and the two entered their common room.

It was done in reds and greens, accented in silvers and gold's. They walked to where the doors to their rooms were. They turned to face each other.

"Gran-I mean Hermione, can I ask you something…?" he asked tentatively.

"You just did, but go ahead…"

"Well, you see, after the Christmas break we're going to be doing the Polyjuice Potion in Advanced Potions, and I don't really understand it…I was just wondering if you could help me out." He sighed in relief _there now I have a reason to hang out with her…god I hope she agrees to help me…_

"Well…" she began looking thoughtful, "I suppose I could help you…yes I don't see why not." She smiled at him.

Without even thinking, Draco enveloped her in a huge bear hug, "thank you so much Hermione…" he set her back down.

_Ok…what was that for…_she thought, "ok well, goodnight…um…Draco…" she decided to use his first name since he had used hers…it was only fair…

"Goodnight…I'll see you in the morning…don't forget we have to make sure everyone leaves Hogsmeade before five." He opened his door and she opened hers.

"Oh I won't…I'll meet you in front of Honeydukes at 4:45, ok?" she asked knowing the answer…

"Ok, see you then." Then he entered his room and shut the door.

Hermione entered hers and did the same with her door with a huge feeling of guilt. She got ready for bed and the feeling just got worse and worse.

She turned off the lights and attempted to fall asleep…but sleep would not come…

She sighed _I must get some sleep…but thanks to Ginny and her stupid dare I feel guilty about leading Draco on…being overly friendly…agreeing to help him…since when does a Malfoy ask a Muggle born for help anyways? Oh, I'm so confused…so many things can go wrong with this dare its not even funny…he can find out…I can become a slut…ha-ha right…but if I don't do the dare or flash the school…Ron and Harry will find out about Percy and me…oh I'm so screwed… _

She rolled over and looked out her window. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, but a white light still flowed in from outside.

_Well there's no reason to lose sleep over this…I'll figure things out in the morning…_with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXO**

Draco on the other hand was still wide awake. He was staring out the window from under his covers.

He sighed and rolled so he was facing away from the moonlight. _I cant believe I actually asked Hermione for help…she's a Muggle born for gods sake…wait never mind that doesn't matter anymore…not since my father died at the end of the war last year…ever since then I have been free to like and not like whoever I choose…if only I still had my mother…damn Lucius for killing her… _

He wiped a tear from his cheek. _No I will not cry. I have done enough of that. I need to get to sleep. I must stop thinking about Hermione…no matter how much I think I like her… _

_It started out as just a friendship…but no, I had to let it become more than that…she probably doesn't even feel the same way about me… _

He flopped onto his back, _maybe, just maybe, us working together will bring us closer together…together…that would be nice though…too bad Potty and Weasel would never let it happen… _

Finally growing tired he began to drift off to sleep…_I wish Hermione would like me more than a 'friend'… _

Too bad he didn't know that having a relationship with Hermione would hurt him more than anything…

If only he knew that there was a dare…a dare that would hurt him more than the Cruciatus curse…

If only he knew that even though Hermione would eventually grow feelings deeper than friendship towards him…a dare, a measly little dare would stand in the way of them being happy together...

He had no idea how his life would change from good, to great, to atrocious within the next few months…

**XOXOXO**

**A/N:** so what did you think? Think it sounds good? Well review and tell me what you think, duh!

**Toodly Pip! **

**TiNk **


	2. Becoming Friends

**A/N:** well considering I didn't get the response I was hoping for this fic (thanks to those who _did_ review!) I still decided to go on with it! Now, before I do another chapter I want some reviews so read this and review your heart out!

Read on!

**XOXOXO**

_**The Dare **_

**Chapter Two: _Becoming Friends_ **

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K. Rowling…and the plot belongs to me! Get it, got it, GOOD!

**XOXOXO**

When Hermione awoke around seven thirty the next morning she just lay in her bed for about ten minutes thinking about what kind of day she would have. She would have to start being overly friendly with Draco…flirting, lingering stares…and stuff along those lines. To say the least she wasn't looking forward to it. True, she and Draco had become civil towards one another, but pretending to like him was going to different.

She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. _This is going to be hard to keep from Harry and Ron…if they find out I'm screwed! _She got out bed and made her way into her and Draco's bathroom-they were connected by doors.

She turned on the water in the shower and waited for the water to get to a temperature she liked. While she waited she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was wavy now, not bushy, and she had gotten honey colored highlights put into it. Her skin as fair…and her eyes were a dazzling hazel color. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair and began to undress. She took off her red tank and slid off her red plaid pajama bottoms.

Making sure the water was a good temperature; she slid into the shower and shut the sliding door. Turning her face so the water was hitting it she let herself relax in the hot water. _This always helps me relieve stress…showering has got to be one of the best things of my day… _

When she was clean she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair with a spell and put on her red fluffy robe. After performing another spell to clean her teeth she went back into her room to get dressed.

She walked to her wardrobe and opened the door. _Now I know its going to be chilly…so what should I wear?_ She decided on a pair of blue jeans and a deep blue turtle neck sweater. After dressing she opened her wardrobe yet again and pulled out her black boots. She sat down on her bed and slid them onto her feet.

_Almost ready…I just need to put on a spot of make-up…_she applied a bit of gray eye shadow and a hint of blush. She added some eye liner and some strawberry flavored lip gloss. _There now let me just grab my cloak… _

After getting on her cloak she grabbed her wallet and made her way into the common room. It was silent. _Good maybe I won't have to see him till later…_just then Draco's room door opened. _Just my luck… _

"Good morning, Hermione." Draco said politely while pulling on his cloak. Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, _damn…she looks fantastic…gorgeous…_

Hermione saw the way he was looking at her and blushed slightly, _why the hell am I blushing…its not like other guys haven't ever looked at me like that before…wait no other guys **have** looked at me like that before…ok get a hold of yourself and say hello back…_"good morning." She said turning away from him, trying to hide her blush _stop blushing you don't even like him! _

Draco came up beside her, "so are you heading to breakfast now?" he asked opening the picture for her. _She smells so clean…ok why wouldn't she…I must be loosing it for her. _

_Why is he so close to me?_ Hermione pondered as they made their way into the hallway, "yeah, are you?" she glanced at him as they made there way down a staircase.

"Yeah…but just to grab some toast…I want to get a head start into Hogsmeade… you know how crowded it gets."

"Yeah…"

Draco looked up as he felt a prickle in his eyes, _it's not like I have anyone to buy things for…I have no friends or family left…damn it, Draco! I told you to stop thinking about it! _

Hermione noticed Draco look up and blink rapidly, "is something wrong, Draco?" she asked placing a hand on his arm.

He looked back at her and smiled, "no…just got a bit of dust in my eye…" he looked away.

Hermione bit her lip, _he's lying…I think he had tears in his eyes…I don't see why though. Why on earth would he be crying? _

_God she looks hot when she bites her lip in thought…_"so can we get started on the potion tonight?" he asked trying to think about something else.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do…besides patrol duty." They stopped at the top of the staircase unsure of whether they could be seen walking into the Great Hall together.

Draco looked over at Hermione, "should we go in separately…"

Hermione returned the look, "yeah…Harry and Ron might get angry…but I'll see you in Hogsmeade…" _I'm going to kill Ginny…argh I hate being so-oh I don't know how to explain it… _

"Ok," he began walking down the stairs, "see you later…" _I can't wait to work with her… _

_I could mentally kick myself for being this nice…but oh well…it's not worth it_, "bye, Draco."

Hermione entered two minutes after Draco and sat down with her friends. Of course the two boys were talking about all the candy they were going to buy today…_boys will be boys…_"morning guys." They said hi quickly before returning to their mindless chatter.

Hermione sighed; _I need to talk to Ginny…_"Ginny," she whispered at her friend so that the boys would not hear.

Ginny turned and looked at her friend. _Ooo goody, she has some news about the dare!_ "Yeah, Hermione?" Ginny whispered just as quiet.

"Draco asked me to help him with the Polyjuice potion…so I'll be able to get closer to him."

Ginny practically squealed with glee, but suppressed the urge, "this is great! When do you begin?" she bit into her apple.

Hermione sighed, "Tonight."

"This is wonderful!" Ginny beamed, "I told you it would be easy."

_I know…and that's why it's so freaky…_aloud she said, "I know…I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Oh don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

**XOXOXO**

Draco walked silently through the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade. Many things were flying around inside his head. For instance his crush on Hermione Granger: The Gryffindor know-it-all. True the fact that she was Muggle born no longer mattered. What mattered was that over the last three and a half months he had grown feelings for her. At first they were just friendly, civil feelings, but when she began acting more like herself around him he found himself falling for her.

He tried not to, but to no avail. He had come to like her more than a 'friend'.

Draco stopped and stared into the book store window. It was dark and cozy looking inside. _I bet Hermione likes going in there to get away from Potty and Weasel. Damn it! I can never get her off my fucking mind. It's always Hermione this and Hermione that! I'm not saying this is a bad thing…_he thought while continuing down the street _its just distracting… _

He peered at his watch, _hmmm _ _four thirty__ already? Better head over to Honeydukes._ He made his way through he crowd of students heading to the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts. It had begun to snow, and his peers hurried like they were going to die if left outside any longer. _Freaks…it's just a bit of snow... _

**XOXOXO**

Hermione found that her mind drifted to Draco and the dare too much…_why can't I think of nothing else but the god damned dare! _She hurried through the crowds of students heading back to Hogwarts so she could make it to Honeydukes in time. Luckily she made it at exactly 4:45, and just as she stopped outside the store, so did Draco.

He smiled at her and she smiled back _I hate this…_thought Hermione walking towards him, "let's wait a few minutes. It looks as if everyone is going back on their own, to get out of the cold." She pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Yeah, I agree. I think a snow storm is coming in. I bet by morning there will be tons of snow on the ground." He smiled at the thought. Winter was his favorite time of year. He just loved the snow and the brisk cold. Although he did love summer: it was _always_ fun to sleep all day.

Hermione looked towards the sky, "yeah I think you're right…I think its going to be pretty bad." She sighed and looked across the street at a couple of kids that were just leaving a clothes store.

Draco laughed; "maybe we wont have Care of Magical Creatures this week…" he looked to where Hermione was staring.

"Probably not…come over here with me…" she made her way over to the window of the clothes shop. She pointed at a beautiful red shirt. It looked like a tank top but it had long sheer sleeves that billowed out at the wrists, "that shirt is absolutely gorgeous!" she looked at the price on the tag, "Goodness, look at the price…if only I could buy it…but I have to save some money for the next Hogsmeade trip…' she trailed off and turned to look at Draco.

He smiled and looked at the dress, "well, all I have to say is that it would look stunning on you, just dashing. Now let's go make sure all the students have left." With that they both made their way through town checking to see it was emptied of their classmates.

By 5:15 they were on their way back up to the school.

**XOXOXO**

Later that night Hermione was walking towards Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. She had told Malfoy that they would brew the potion there seeing as no one ever goes in there…well, besides her , Ron, and Harry…but that's besides the point. She was walking slowly, trying to figure out what to say and do…

_Now I can't make him think I'm falling for him too quickly…he'll think I'm easy…oh, I'm so confused! I don't have any idea how to get a guy to like me. I never even had a boyfriend before…or a crush…ok well I liked Ron for bit…but that was in **second year**! All girls say that flirting comes naturally…maybe it does…but what if I'm an exception…oh good grief. _

She had arrived in front of the bathroom door. All was silent inside…_maybe he's not here. Maybe he bailed and I can just forget the whole thing…wait I cant do that! Oh this really bites!_ Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. Draco was sitting on the floor with his head leaning against the wall. He looked to be asleep.

_Oh! I don't want to wake him he looks so peaceful…_Hermione slowly walked over to him not making a sound, and squatted down in front of him. _If he's hot when he's awake…its nothing compared to him asleep…did I just think that? I'm loosing it…_ever so slowly she reached out her hand. She pushed back a loose strand of his hair and glided the back of her hand against his cheek. _I can not believe I'm doing this…but he's** so** cute when he's asleep…I can't help it _

Just as she was pulling her hand back from his face his arm shot out and he grabbed her wrist.

"AH!" shrieked Hermione falling back onto her rear end.

Draco's eyes shot open and he immediately let go of her wrist, "oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know it was you. I felt someone in front of me and I freaked." He stood up and offered Hermione his hand. _Ok, so I'm lying I knew it was her the whole time…I can't believe she touched my face so-so softly…damn if only she could do that all the time…NOT NOW DRACO! God she's always on my damn mind… _

Hermione took his hand and let him help her up, "oh it's ok. I should have made my presence known." She looked around. A cauldron was already set up, "shall we get started?" She made her way to the cauldron. _Wow, he scared me half to death! _

_I love the way she walks…_"yeah let's get started!" Draco said cheerfully.

**XOXOXO**

Over the next hour Draco noticed Hermione barely consulted the book at all. _It's almost as if she's done this potion before…but only seventh years have permission to…I have to ask, _"Hermione, I've noticed you know this potion very well. Have you done this before?"

Hermione was about to say no when Myrtle decided to come up from the U-Bend "She has…" Myrtle croaked, "And the last time she turned into a cat!" She sounded so glad when she said cat, "it was hysterical…she had a TAIL!" With that she soared back into the toilet.

Hermione looked at Draco but he just smiled, "A cat, eh? When did you do this potion before?" he really wanted to know.

Hermione put down the wooden spoon she had been stirring with, with a sigh, "well, Harry, Ron, and I made this potion when we were in second year…and I accidentally put cat hair in my dosage…I was in the hospital for over a week!" she giggled as she remembered the amusing times Harry, Ron, and her had at school when they were younger…dangerous but fun.

Draco laughed, "Who were you _trying_ to change into?"

Hermione didn't know if she should say but figured _the past is the past_, "Millicent Bulstrode." She answered simply.

Draco threw his head back and laughed, good, and loud, "why the hell would you want to be her?" he was still laughing.

"Well," _should I tell him? Ah what the heck! _"Harry, Ron, and I all wanted to change into Slytherin's so we could find out if you were Slytherin's Heir…"

Draco looked at her for a second before busting into laughter once again, "why is that so funny, Draco?" _I suppose now that I look back it is quite funny…_

Draco wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "that happened on Christmas right?" Hermione nodded, "I knew something was up with Crabbe and Goyle. I just knew it wasn't _really_ them…well now I know the truth." He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

_So Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all isn't that much of a goody girl, eh? I wonder what other bad, rule breaking, things she's done? _

Hermione smiled, _I like Draco this way. Happy and, care-free like. He's so easy to get along with…I wish we were friends before… _

_Did I just wish we were friends…**before**? Does that mean we're friends **now**? _

_… _

_I guess it does… _

**XOXOXO**

**A/N:** Well here is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review…I love all my reviewers, they rock my socks!

Toodly Pip

**TiNk **


	3. Sleep Deprived

**A/N:** I'm so excited at how many of you love this fic…I love it too! He he I know how it's going to end already…hehehe! Well please update it makes me so very happy!

Onto chappie number three!

**XOXOXO**

_**The Dare **_

**Chapter Three: _Sleep Deprived_ **

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer:** do I _really_ have to tell you I don't own Harry Potter and his buddies…

**XOXOXO**

All week thoughts of becoming friends with Draco plagued her constantly. Its not that she didn't want to become friends withy him…she had to…or else the dare wouldn't work…but it wasn't just the dare that was making her 'willingly' become friends with Draco, it was the fact that subconsciously she really did want to be friends with him.

He was everything she looked for in a friend: a good listener, funny, knew when to be serious, loved to learn/study/get good grades, and so much else. Hermione found herself staring at him during meals and classes. They also spent a lot of time together in their common room…and working on the potion.

After Hermione had let Draco know about her and her friends little escapade with the Polyjuice potion he had wanted to know all of the other crazy things they did/got themselves into. So she had told him.

He now knew all about what happened to get the Sorcerers Stone, everything that happened with Sirius and Peter Pettigrew, that it was actually Crouch's son who had turned him into a ferret in fourth year, how they had gone to the Ministry after they had escaped from the Slytherin's in Umbridge's office in fifth year…and every little thing in between!

He thought all of it was hysterically funny…even the things that could have gotten them killed. He had told her how stupid they had been, but was very nice about it…Hermione had smiled and thanked him for understanding and made him promise not to tell anyone about it.

"Oh, I would never do that!" he said letting his smile fade, "I know better than to do that, you would all be expelled!"

Hermione smiled in thanks, "you don't know how glad that makes me…but I think Dumbledore already knows about all the things we have done…" she bit her lip.

Draco snorted, "no doubt he does…"

They were hanging out in their common room. It was Wednesday evening and they had just gotten back from a Prefects meeting. They were lounging and eating some Honeyduke's chocolate in front of the roaring fire. A Christmas tree had been set up near the fire but far enough away so that it would not catch fire. The silver and gold ornaments glimmered in the firelight and Hermione found herself staring at it with a peaceful look upon her face. It just felt so…_right_…sitting there talking with Draco.

Draco noticed her stare and smiled, _she looks so beautiful…who would have thought I'd be here with her…if someone would have told me I would be civil with her a year and a half ago, I would have hexed them…I'm so glad I came to the light side instead of the dark…_he shook the horrible thoughts of his past from his head and looked at Hermione again.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look at Draco, "what is it?" she asked smiling.

He smiled back, "what do you plan on doing this holiday?" he took another chocolate frog from their pile.

"Well," she began looking at the card from the frog (it was Harry), "I'm staying here since it's my last year…I don't want to go home till I have to."

Draco smiled in reply. _I hope she doesn't ask me… _

"What about you?"

_Damn…_"well, I would be going home, but since---since no one will be there…seeing as my parents…are you know…I just don't want to go home to an empty manor…it's depressing." He turned away, feeling the prickle of tears at the back of his eyes as always when he thought about his parents…specifically his mother.

_Oh dear, I touched a soft spot! I can't believe it…I feel horrible…he needs a hug. _"Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. Here, come over here-"she stood in front of him her arms open for a hug.

_She's so thoughtful…_he willingly went into her open arms, "thank you Hermione, for—for being my friend." There he had said it. Said what was on both their minds for the past five days.

_There I said it…man I feel better…in her arms… _

_Oh my! He said it…I knew in my heart we were…friends…but hearing it is just so **different**…it feels good to hug him…_"you're welcome, thank you for being _my_ friend." _Man it feels good to get that off my chest. _

Draco smiled as they broke apart, _she said it! _"Well, I think I should be getting to bed. It's almost midnight…" he stood up and smoothed out his pants, "goodnight, Hermione." He said hugging her quickly once more before disappearing into his room.

Hermione muttered "night" before cleaning up their mess with a shish of her wand, _no need to make a bigger mess for the house elves than there was before…_after that she went to bed: only to dream of how wrong the dare could go as she had done for the past five six days…

**XOXOXO**

In the morning her and Draco walked together to breakfast again, but separated at the door. Hermione had not slept well. First of all she hadn't fallen to sleep till after one then around three she had dreamed a horrible dream. Draco had found out about the dare and had been so furious he had killed himself meaning that Ron and Harry found out about her and Percy. Hermione had woken up in tears and could not fall back to sleep till seven…and she had to get up at eight.

"Damn, Hermione you look like a wreck." Harry commented buttering come toast.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, his mouth too full to speak. Just then Ginny took a seat across from Ron, next to Harry. Hermione was next to Ron and across from Harry.

"Morning Ron, Harry, Hermio—"she stopped short and looked horrified at Hermione dark circles under eyes, "my god, did you sleep at _all_ last night, Hermione?" she asked sipping her orange juice.

"No!" Hermione hissed, "I was up all night thinking about…you know…" she trailed off.

Ginny nodded knowingly and both girls ignored the curious stares the boys were sending them. Harry and Ron knew better than to ask what they were talking about so they kept silent.

Ginny asked, "will you tell me all about it later…?"

Hermione sighed and pushed her plate of untouched food away from her, "of course…you know I will…meet me in the library at lunch." Not four seconds after she had said tat the bell signaling classes would start in ten minutes went off. Exhausted Hermione got up, grabbed her bad, and dragged her way to Muggle Studies.

**XOXOXO**

Draco saw how tired Hermione looked when she had entered the Great Hall and began to eat breakfast. _I thought I heard her go to bed not longer after I did? Maybe it was her who I heard crying after all and not just a dream… _

Draco continued his breakfast until the first bell rang. He looked up and caught sight of Hermione. She was slouching and looked dead on her feet. _I'll talk to her later…at lunch…_

With that last thought he made his way to Arithimancy.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione was just making her way towards the library when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whirled around and came to face to face with none other than Draco. She managed a smile, "hello, Draco."

"Hello, I wanted to ask you something." He took his arm off her shoulder and readjusted his heavy bag.

"Well, can it wait ill later; I have to meet Ginny in the library…"

"oh." He looked down, "I just wanted to know if you were ok, you look extraordinarily tired today…and I thought maybe the girl I heard crying last night was you…instead of my dream…" he trailed off feeling stupid for rambling.

Hermione sighed, a tired sigh, "I am ok…_really_…and yes that was me last night. I was hoping you didn't hear me. It was just a nightmare. I get them when I'm stressed…" she half lied.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm off to lunch now. See you tonight." With that he walked down the corridor.

Hermione watched him go then with a sigh made her way inside the library.

**XOXOXO**

She took a seat next to her red headed partner in this whole stupid dare and asked, "Can I kill you?"

Ginny giggled, "No, not until this is over. Now spill what's going on with you? Why are you so tired?" Ginny scooted closer to Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes, "I can't stop thinking about how wrong this can go…and I'm loosing sleep over it." She opened her eyes. She had said that very fast. Then she added, "last night I had a nightmare about it!"

Ginny sighed, "If you want to call it quits…I can go to Ron and Harry now…they're at lunch…" she knew her friend was being bothered by the dare but ruled were rules. And the rules of wizard truth or dare were serious. If you didn't do the dare the second part would be done.

"You know I can't do that!" Hermione sighed angrily, "I'm going to get something to eat..."

"Please don't let this bother you so much. It's just a silly little dare to get back at Draco…you know to hurt his feelings like he did to you all those years."

"I know…"

…

_And that's what bothers me so much… _

**XOXOXO**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Review and tell me what you think! Can't wait to check my email and see all the wonderful reviews you…better…give me! Ha-ha!

**Toddles **

**TiNk **


	4. 8th World Wonder

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all like my fic so much! Sorry this took longer than my usual time to update, I've been busy with other things. Well enough of me talking and onto the story!

**XOXOXO**

_**The Dare **_

**Chapter Four: _8th World Wonder_ **

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer:** do I really need to put this…do you really think I'd be doing this if I owned everything Harry Potter? That's what I thought…

**XOXOXO**

Thursday evening after dinner, Hermione returned to the Head Dorm to try and get some well needed sleep. Her arms were laden with book and as she walked across the room Draco said "hey Hermione." Causing Hermione to shriek and drop all her books seeing as she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

"Draco! I didn't see you there…" she trailed off bending to pick up her books. _He scared the crap out of me! I need to stop thinking about the dare all the time and loosen up…otherwise I'm going to go mental. _

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said getting off the couch and going over to help her pick up her huge pile of books, "why do you have so many books…"

she took the last book from the floor and stood, turning to place the stack on her desk, "well, they all will help me write my Transfiguration essay…so I took them form the library…" she looked at Draco, he was smiling, "what?" she looked at him puzzled as to why he was smiling like that.

"Hermione…I'm sure you know everything there is to know about transfiguring solid objects into animals…so why do you have to have all these books? Don't you think other…more confused students should be reading them?"

Hermione considered this for a minute, "are you complimenting me?"

Draco's smile turned into a smirk, "you, Hermione, are one smart cookie."

Hermione giggled, "So you _are_ complimenting me." She turned and looked at the stack of at least twenty books. _He's right, I suppose…I don't need to read any books to write my essay…_"well I guess I'll just return the books in the morning…"

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea. Now why don't you and I just hang out and relax…" Draco felt his cheeks warn slightly and hurried towards the couch so that Hermione would not see.

_Did he just blush? And was he flirting with me! I think he was…_Hermione slid her school robe off of her and placed it over the chair of her desk, leaving her in just her school uniform. She sat down on the couch next to Draco and stared into the fire. The room smelt of pine and it was extremely relaxing. Hermione put her head back and sighed with her eyes closed, letting go of all the stress she had been under all day.

Draco looked at Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she looked the most relaxed he had seen her all day. _What kind of nightmare would make her so upset? Why is she so stressed out lately? Maybe I should ask her…it might make her feel better. Plus I really want to get to know her better…I think I have a crush on her…or maybe its more…because I had a crush on her for two years…and now every time I see her my stomach gets tense…and my heart flutters…what if—what if I'm falling in love with Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger? Damn I need to stop thinking mudblood…who cares what kind of blood she has, as long as she is the way she is… _

Draco finally stopped mentally talking to himself and spoke to Hermione, "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione opened her eyes but did not move from the position she was in, "you just did, but you may ask another" she smirked worthy of Draco himself, and this made him smile.

"Well, you see…I really want to know why you're so stressed…its worrying me." He truly looked worried, "I'm used to the happy, carefree, know-it-all Hermione. Not the tired, stressed, on the brink of a melt down Hermione."

Hermione sat up and placed her legs underneath her body, and faced Draco, "Draco," she began looking him in those silvery gray eyes of his, _I could look into his eyes forever…_"I can't really explain it…I guess I'm just sad this is our last Christmas here…maybe…I miss my parents…" Draco's fascinating eyes clouded over, "and the fact that Ginny is driving me nuts about having our girly night tomorrow…I don't want to go…but I have to" _because she wants a full report on how the dare is coming along_ she added to herself.

"Why would having a girly night bother you?" Draco asked honestly.

Hermione laughed, "You don't know Ginny very well then…" the look on Draco's face made her add, "well, yeah you don't, but she can be so…so _girly_!" _and evil… _

Draco shook his head, "Hermione…I understand she's almost as bad as the gossiping Lavender and Pavarti when they have new gossip, but you have been hanging out with her every Friday night all year long and I know you're used to it by now, so why is it all of a sudden you're freaking out about hanging out with her?" He really wanted an answer.

_I have to make up a lie and fast…_she thought for a moment then—"well…the thing is, I really like spending time with her and all but…I—I like spending time with you too…" Draco looked shocked he hadn't expected that _good…now I just have to put the cherry on top and I'll have him fully convinced and I can get this dare thing under way and over faster…_"I'm starting to have feelings for you, Draco, and I'm not exactly sure what they are…I know I like you as a friend, but these feel like they are more than that…"she looked him shyly in the eyes…they were confused.

"Hermione…" he breathed, and then he did something she would have never expected.

**He kissed her. **

It wasn't a major kiss. Just a simple brush of the lips. And when he did this, Hermione felt as if the world had stopped—not because she was shocked, but because it felt right. She had_ never_ experienced a kiss so gentle yet so full of emotion like that before.

When he pulled away the only thing Hermione could manage was—"wow…" and she smiled.

He smiled too, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that…" he scooted closer and took her hand in his, "I have had this crush on you since the beginning of sixth year…and I'm so glad that my feelings are not alone…"

**Guilt. **

Full blown guilt poured over Hermione when he said that. _I hate myself! Ok so the kiss was good…no wonderful…but that's not the point…he already had feelings for me! And now I'm going to make him hate me! I'm going to crush him! I don't know if I can do this…but yet I know have no choice…argh I must stop fighting with myself! _

She managed to smile warmly at him and when her eyes met his her heart seemed to flutter. And all her worries seemed to melt away. All that mattered was that she needed to feel his lips on hers again soon. And what was wrong with right now? She kissed him on the lips, this time the kiss lasted a little bit longer than the last.

_I'm so confused…why do I feel all fluttery and happy since he kissed me? And why did **I** kiss **him**? _"Draco, this is weird…and kind of sudden…"

"I know, believe me, I know. I, well I asked you to help me with the Polyjuice potion for two reasons. One, because I really am confused about it, and two, because I wanted to be around you more, so that we could maybe get the chance to do what we just did. I really, really, like you Hermione and I know it's bizarre and unexpected, but I want to know if you would like to be my…_girlfriend_" he whispered the last word but Hermione heard him, loud and clear.

_Girlfriend…wow…I am so going to hate myself for this…and Ginny…I think I'll wait for a while to full out say yes…_"Draco, as you said this is bizarre and unexpected, but I would like to get to know you more before we make anything official…is that ok?"

"Oh, I fully understand…and that sounds like a good idea. We can wait until we feel more comfortable with one another. Actually that sounds better than just jumping right into it…" he smiled kindly and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds like a plan…" Hermione stood and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven and Hermione could really use a good night's sleep, "well, I really need to get to bed…I'll see you in the morning…" and with that said she kissed him gently on the cheek and went to bed.

Draco smiled at the closed door to Hermione room before going to bed himself.

**XOXOXO**

The next morning a well, rested Hermione entered the Great Hall to find it practically empty. She was about to go ask Ron, Harry, and Ginny what was going on when she remembered that it was the first day of the Holidays and that almost everyone had gone home the night before.

She sat down next to Ron, across from Ginny, and said a cherry, "good morning, it's so peaceful…" she began putting some eggs, bacon, and fried tomatoes onto her plate.

"Morning" Ron yawned.

"Good morning…" Harry said taking a drink of his milk.

Ginny grinned mischievously, "you look well _rested_, Hermione…"

Those made the two boys look at her. _Great…now they'll think I got shagged…_"well I did actually get some sleep for the first time in almost a week." The two boys' mouths dropped open, and a bit of egg fell form Ron's. _Ok bad Hermione now it sounds like you've been getting shagged for a week!_

"Hermione is there something you'd like to tell us…" Harry said warningly.

_Damn their overprotective! _"No, I just haven't been sleep well, is all. And last night I actually got to bed at a descent time. And if you two think or ask anymore idiotic questions about my sleeping habits I will personally make sure you don't sleep for a year." With that said she returned to her breakfast getting put out looks from Ginny from time to time.

**XOXOXO**

When they finished eating they just sat and talked for a while. Unfortunately for Hermione the topic was…Quidditch! How fun…

this caused Hermione mind to wander, as well as her eyes…Hermione was startled to find that they were the only Gryffindor's that remained here for the holidays…and there were only 6 Ravenclaw's, and 4 Hufflepuff's. Then Hermione's gaze fell upon the Slytherin table she gasped when she saw that only one person had stayed, and that was Draco.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked bringing Hermione back from her stupor.

She turned her attention back to her friends to find Harry and Ron looking concerned and Ginny, seeing where she had been looking, looking amused.

"Well, it's just that there's not that many people staying for Christmas…and it surprised me…that's all." She glared at Ginny.

"Oh," Ron said, "I thought it was something bad."

"Yeah me too…and speaking of Christmas…" Harry smiled cheerfully; "Ron and I are having a party after Christmas dinner…we're inviting everyone who stayed…well everyone except _Malfoy_…" he trailed off.

"We're telling everyone today." Ron said drinking from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Hermione was appalled. She couldn't believe the only person they didn't plan on inviting to their party was Draco! "You're _not_ inviting Draco?"

Ron spit out hit pumpkin juice…but luckily it only made it halfway across the table, "excuse me? But did you just call the ferret, by his _first_ name?"

She looked from Ron's appalled face, to Harry's shocked face, to Ginny's pleased face. _Uh oh I slipped…_"well…um…" she blushed remembering last night, "yeah…yes I did…" she hoped they wouldn't be _too_ mad.

"I can't believe it…" Ron said shaking his head.

"Well…I guess its ok…I don't see anything wrong with it." Harry said smiling at Hermione, "they get along and I suppose they use first names now…am I right?"

Hermione was stunned to know that Harry was not angry…"well…yeah…" she managed.

"I think Malfoy is sexy."

Hermione jaw dropped and she turned to face Ginny. _Did she just say what I think she said? _

"_Ok_…will _someone_ use a memory charm to remove the fact that my sister said that?" Ron was extremely pale, "Malfoy is nothing but a ferret faced, good for nothing, low life, death eating—"

**CRACK! **

Hermione was **furious**. She was standing over the table glaring daggers at Ron. The hand she had slapped Ron with was still in the air, "don't you ever, _ever_ call Draco a Death Eater _again_! He was not and never will be like his _father_! Now if you'll _excuse_ me I have to go and _talk_ with _Draco_!" With that she stormed across the Great Hall.

Her friends and everyone else watched her go and stand next to Draco. He looked up at her, a small grin playing at his lips, "yes Hermione?" he asked causing everyone to gasp.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked trying to calm down.

Draco let the smile take over his face, "of course." He said gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Thanks" Hermione said and she sat down.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione and Ginny sat in large, overstuffed arms chairs in form of the Gryffindor Common room fire stuffing their faces with chocolate.

"I still can't believe you hit him! I was so shocked. I still am!" Ginny squealed, "I'm so proud of you."

Hermione smirked, "thanks but I only did what needed to be done. He was saying such mean things. He _knows_ Draco wasn't a Death Eater."

"_I_ know that but, you _know_ how he can be." Ginny took a sip of her hot chocolate, "but this is not why we are here…well ok it is but come now tell me all about you're first week of the dare." She set her cup down and looked at Hermione awaiting a full detailed report.

So Hermione told her everything that happened between them, _although_ she left out her thoughts on the whole thing. She told Ginny all about Hogsmeade, the first night of the potion, how he had grabbed her arm, how he had laughed when he found out about them using the Polyjuice potion, how he had been concerned when he heard her crying the other night, and how he and her had kissed last night.

Ginny squealed, "This is great! He'll be so easy to hurt when the time is right!" She grabbed a huge hunk of chocolate and broke a piece off to plop it in her mouth.

Hermione felt that stabbing guilt in her stomach again. She didn't want to hurt Draco. She liked him…she _liked_ him.

Suddenly it dawned on Hermione. _Oh my gods…I think I—I think I like Draco Malfoy! Oh no! This is bad. I cant—no, no, no! _But she did. The way she felt when he was around-all fluttery and happy. The feeling she got when he kissed her-like time had stopped. And the feeling she got when Ginny talked about breaking Draco's heart-the angry guilty feeling.

_I can't do this. I can't…I won't…damn it what am I thinking I have to! Harry and Ron can't know my secret! I'll be ruined…they'll disown me! _

Ginny was saying something…she needed to pay attention, "sorry Gin, what were you saying?"

"Oh just that you need to go to Hogsmeade and but Draco a Christmas gift. It will make him like you even more." She pulled her bag up into her lap, "I asked Harry to borrow his Invisibility cloak for you because I know you can only go to Hogsmeade if the Head Boy goes too. And that wouldn't work because the gifts are for him. So tomorrow you will go and buy him a gift." She handed the cloak to Hermione who took it and put it into her bag.

Ginny yawned and looked at the clock, "wow, one already? I got to get to bed." She stood and so did Hermione who still hadn't said anything.

She shook her head, "goodnight Ginny…and have I told you I'm going to hate you when this is over?"

"Yes. Now go." Ginny sighed.

"Goodnight Ginny." And then she left.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione lay in bed thinking…

_I like Draco. _

_I like Draco Malfoy. _

_I am so screwed. _

_I have only been hanging with him for a week. _

_And I like him. _

_I like Draco… _

_Dear Merlin, once again I ask myself, what have I gotten myself into? _

_It's only been a week! _

_But when his lips touch mine…oh it's so wonderful…and when he touches me…and when he smiles… _

_It only took a week for me to realize I liked him… _

_Maybe even more than just like… _

_I'm just falling deeper and deeper into something I've never known… _

_And I'm scared to death. _

**XOXOXO**

**_"Seven days and seven nights of thunder_**

**_The waters rising and I'm slipping under_**

**_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder"_**

****

**_Kimberly Locke: 8th World Wonder_**

**XOXOXO**

**A/N:** well hey there! Hope your wonderful…and I hope you liked this chapter…you better review or I'm going to hurt you…he…he…he…:smiled evilly: please update a lot and I will push myself to get another chapter done by the end of the week! Well I must go I have many other fics to work on too! Check them out…and review them too!

**KIZZIES **

**TiNk **


	5. Christmas

**A/N:** well here I am again…sorry it took so long…I wont say much…go read I know you'll love it!

**XOXOXOX**

_**The Dare**_

**Chapter Four: _Christmas_**

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…not even the car my parents just bought for me…but I do own my computer desk…and lamp…but do you really care…no…that's what I thought…

**XOXOXOX**

The next morning Hermione awoke around seven. She had set her alarm for eight but her body felt the need to always rise early…no matter what. She turned and looked out the window, snow was falling gently, and she smiled a little.

She groaned as she sat up in bed and turned to get out. As soon as her feet met the cold stone floor she gave off a shriek, "shit, that's cold!" She hurried over to where her pink slippers were and slipped them on. Finding her wand she did a spell to make them stay warm and toasty.

She walked over to her wardrobe and began looking for something to wear for the day. It needed to be warm seeing as she had to sneak out of the castle and go to Hogsmeade for a Christmas gift for Draco.

_Draco…_

She smiled…after a lot of thinking she decided that she would tell Draco about the dare…she liked him, really she really did. He made her happy. She also planned on telling him yes, that she would be his girlfriend tomorrow, on Christmas.

She decided on a pair of black jeans that flared out at the bottom, just a bit, and a long sleeved red sweater. She slipped into the clothes and put on her shoes. She applied a bit of make up, just enough to look nice. She walked over to her bed and pulled her shoes out from underneath, and then Harry's invisibility cloak.

She held the cloak in her hands and smiled, she was happy Ginny was making her get Draco a gift because her sixth sense told her that he was getting her something too.

She stood back up and made her way out of the room. It was silent in their common room. Obviously Draco was still sleeping. Hermione smirked _good…_ she opened the portrait hole and stepped into the corridor, also silent. With a swish she pulled the cloak over her and disappeared from sight. After checking she was hidden she made her way to Hogsmeade.

**XOXOXOX**

"Harry, why on earth did Hermione get all mad at me? For Merlin's sake she slapped me! She _slapped_ me! She hasn't slapped anyone since she slapped _Malfoy_ in third year." Ron was lying on his stomach on top of his bed holding some ice to the side of his face where Hermione had hit him.

Harry was pacing in front of the bed staring at the floor, "I really don't know, Ron…she's been acting weird all week…her _and_ Ginny…"

Ron sat up and let go of his face, "even after a night of sleeping with ice on it, it still hurts…but yeah I did notice they are acting weird…and speaking of my sister…she said ferret face was _sexy_…who on earth thinks ferret is sexy!" Ron chucked his pillow at Harry, "stop pacing its driving me mad!"

Harry stopped and turned to face Ron, "sorry mate, but Ginny borrowed my invisibility cloak and I can't seem to figure out why…and plus I hate it when I don't have that or the Marauders map in my possession…" he resumed pacing causing Ron to bury his face in his hands.

"She didn't say why she wanted it?"

"No, I asked…believe me…but she just smiled and said thanks…and that was it." Harry stopped and sat down on his bed.

"When did she ask for it?" Ron asked rummaging in his trunk for a chocolate frog.

"Last night, before her and Hermione's girly night." Realization dawned on Harry's face, "RON!" Harry said so loud Ron choked on his frog.

"Wat' 'ave oo 'igured oot?" Ron managed.

"the girls must be up to something!" he stood and began walking toward the door, "come on we have to find them…the cloak, the strange comments on Malfoy…they're up to something…I just know it and we have to find out!" he waited for Ron to reach him before running down the stairs, Ron behind him.

**XOXOXOX**

Ginny was humming to herself as she read _Witch Weekly_ in front of the Gryffindor fire. She looked up when she heard hurried footsteps coming towards her. She set aside the magazine when Ron and Harry stopped in front of her and sat down on the coach across from hers.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Ginny," Harry began, "we want to know what you and Hermione are up to. We know you're up to something but we just don't know what."

She sighed, "I knew you'd come to me eventually. Hermione blowing up like she did last night was bound to arise your suspicion." She smirked…_Hermione is going to kill me…_

"Just tell us what's going on, Gin." Ron said irritably, "where's Hermione."

"She's currently in Hogsmeade buying Christmas presents…she ran out of time last weekend because of her Head Duties." She wasn't going to tell them _everything_ they were up to.

"So why did she need the cloak for that?" Ron asked.

"Because she can only go if the Head Boy goes too and she didn't want him to go with her…"

"Oh…" Harry was confused…he knew there was more going on…

Just then Hermione entered the common room with Harry's cloak in her arms.

"Oh hey guys…" she walked over to them and handed Harry his cloak, "thanks Harry." She sat down in front of the fire, "boy its chilly outside."

She looked around and saw that her three friends were staring at her, "what…?"

Ginny sighed dramatically, "The jigs up Hermione, Ron and Harry know something is going on."

Hermione's eyes widened so much she thought they'd bust out of her head, "WHAT!" she shrieked, "what did you tell them!" she grabbed Ginny's shoulders and shook her.

Ginny pushed away Hermione's arms, "chill out, I haven't told them anything yet. They just know something is going on between you and Malfoy."

"What the hell! What's going on between you and _Malfoy_?" they boys yelled together.

"Well…um…" Hermione stammered unsure of what to say.

"Well, you see boys, I dared Hermione to make Draco fall for her…then she's going to dump him when he's in too deep. It's a great way to get back at him for everything he's put her through."

Hermione stared at Ginny in horror. _I can't believe she just told them that…oh gawd…_she looked at the boys…

Harry looked thoughtful, but Ron didn't really show much emotion on his face so Hermione couldn't tell what he was thinking. Surprisingly Ron spoke first, "well…I think it's a great idea." He gave Ginny a hug, "you are so smart, Gin. I can't believe you came up with it."

Hermione was staring at Harry and he was staring at her, she could tell he knew there was more than just getting revenge going through Hermione's head. Finally he said, "Hermione, I just hope you don't get hurt in this process."

Hermione looked at the ground; her getting hurt was a total possibility. If only he knew about her secret…but he couldn't.

Ron was still talking, "bring him to the party Hermione. Lead him on, it will be grand!" he stood up and Harry followed, "see you girls later we have a party to start to set up!" With that the boys walked away.

Harry looked back one more time and gave Hermione a reassuring smile, which she returned.

When the boys were totally gone Hermione rounded on Ginny, "what the _hell_ is your _problem_, Ginny?" she demanded in a harsh whisper, her eyes glittered maliciously.

Ginny sighed, "don't get all huffy, Hermione…they were curious…it's not like I told them your secret." She reached for her magazine but Hermione snatched it away, "hey…I was going to read that."

Hermione glared at the redhead; "if you so much as tell another living soul, I will not pause to think before I hex you so that you are unrecognizable, got it?" she seethed.

Ginny glared back at being threatened by Hermione, her best friend, "fine. Just leave me be!"

Hermione glared at Ginny once more before throwing the magazine in her face and storming to the Head Dorms.

**XOXOXOX**

Hermione spent the remainder of the day wrapping the Christmas gifts she had gotten everyone. She had locked herself fin her room so she could calm down, otherwise she would have freaked out and hexed someone, she was so pissed at Ginny.

For Harry she had bought a new set of Quidditch gloves, made out of dragon hide and a book called _Famous Seekers of This Century_. Harry just so happened to be in this book, along with Victor Krum and many others.

For Ron she bought a broom servicing kit since he always was using Harry's and a book called _So You Want To Be A Healer?_ It had been a shock when Ron revealed this bit of info to her and Harry. Ron, a healer, it was just unexpected, but she fully supported his choice, seeing as she planned on becoming one herself.

For Ginny, a lovely new silky blue dress shirt, that would go wonderfully with her eyes and a book that was full of make up spells you could do instead of putting your makeup on by hand. Personally she had wanted to buy the book for herself but had thought better of it, she knew for a fact that Ginny had bought it for _her _also.

For her parents she had sent them a few Honeydukes sweets that acted like dental things. She knew they would love them, they always did. (Sorry I can't remember what they are called and the book that it says it in is being borrowed by my cousin!)

Finally she got to Draco's gifts. She smiled as she pulled the shopping bag towards her from earlier today. From inside she pulled a deep blue button up shirt. She held it to her face and let it slide across her cheek. The fabric was so soft, so silky, and so velvety, it was hard to tell exactly what it was, and it was probably a wizard invented fabric. She placed it in a box, and then wrapped the box in a green paper that had little snakes all over it. Next she pulled the remaining item out of the bag, it was a book (go figure ;-)) called _Moste Potente Potion's Made Easy_. She figured it would help him with the Polyjuice Potion. She wrapped the book in a silver, blue paper that exactly matched Draco's eyes.

She slipped Draco's gifts under her bed and stood up from the bed. With a flick of her wand the scarps of wrapping paper and ribbon disappeared. Then she made her way over to her fire place and called a house elf.

A moment later Winky appeared. Over the last year she was finally able to accept that her masters were gone for good. She smiled brightly as she entered the room "hello miss. How may I help you?" she asked with a bow.

"Hello, Winky. It's so good to see you again." Hermione said going over and picking up her friends presents, "do you think you could deliver these for me tomorrow morning?"

Winky took the towering pile of gifts, "of course miss, happy Christmas." And with that she was gone.

Hermione smiled and decided, with a yawn, that it was time for bed. She changed into a pair of yellow shorts and her Gryffindor T-shirt that Ron had gotten her for her birthday. Then she crawled into bed, turned out the lights, and fell right to sleep, only to dream of Draco…but this time the dreams were not of him yelling at her about the dare, they were happy, love filled dreams.

**XOXOXOX**

"Hermione"

Poke. Poke.

"Hermione…?"

Prod. Prod.

"Hermione, get up! It's Christmas morning."

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco Malfoy sitting next to her on her bed, still in his pajamas, which were a pair of green boxers and a black T-shirt.

With a yawn she sat up, still not registering how weird Draco Malfoy being in her room, in his pajamas was, "what are you doing in here?" she yawned again.

Draco chuckled, and Hermione's insides squirmed, the sound was so wonderful.

"I brought you a gift silly." She said pushing a box wrapped in shiny red paper towards her.

She stared at the box, "Draco, you didn't have to-"

He cut her off, "don't be ridiculous. I had to, Hermione, I like you and so I bought you a gift." He pushed it into her hands, "now open it."

"Well alright…if you say so."

"I do" she glared at him he only smirked back.

She tentatively undid the gold bow and peeled off the shiny red paper. She opened the box and gasped: it was the shirt she saw in Hogsmeade last week with Draco. She stared at it in awe, moving her hands over the smooth fabric. She brought it up to her face and let her cheek touch it; she had never had anything so gorgeous, or expensive.

_Expensive._

She looked at Draco, he was smiling at her reaction, "I can't accept this, Draco, its mush too expensive." She made to put it back in the box.

"Don't you dare try and give that back to me. You love it…and I want you to wear it tonight…to Potter's party…" his smile drooped a bit.

"Thank you Draco," she hugged him, and then as she pulled back she kissed his cheek, "this is splendid…and I want you to escort me to Harry's party."

"What?" Draco was perplexed.

"You heard me, you bought me this and I want to be seen with you while I'm wearing it." She got off of the bed and grabbed Draco's gifts from under it, "here." She said as she sat back down, "I got you something too."

He smiled like a three year old and tore into the smaller one first, "this is great, Hermione. How did you know I wanted this book?"

"I didn't…" she shrugged her shoulders.

He smiled as he pulled another gift from behind his back, "I got you a book too. I know how much you love them."

"Wee!" Hermione squealed taking the book and peeling aside the paper.

When she read the title she dropped the book onto the bed in surprise, her hand fluttered to her mouth. She slowly met Draco's gaze. His eyes were dancing with mirth, "Draco…" she closed her mouth and looked at the book then back to Draco, "how did you get this? It's not supposed to be released for at least another year and a half…" she picked it up and felt the cover with the palm of her hand, velvety smooth.

Draco smiled at her, "I know, but I got it especially for you. I know how you loved the first one…how could I not…with having to hear you quote it all the time." He smirked at her.

She smiled back and looked back at the book. _Hogwarts a History, Second Edition_ shone back at her in silver on the black, velvet covered book. Underneath the title a small picture off the castle with windows that glittered like you were really looking at the real thing.

Draco began bouncing on the bed breaking her desire to open the book and read it right then and there, "what are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want my other gift." He said with a pout, never ceasing his bouncing.

Hermione laughed, "oh fine here you go." She said handing him the other package.

He stopped bouncing and tore the pretty paper off so fast Hermione only had time to blink. When he got to the box though, he opened it nicely, removing the beautiful, wizard shirt. He stared at it in awe for a moment feeling the fabric, "Hermione this is wonderful." He put it back in the box and grabbed Hermione in a hug, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Draco. It doesn't compare with the gifts you got me, but—"

"Stop it. Yes it does. Money doesn't matter; it's the thought that counts."

Hermione snorted and Draco laughed.

Hermione stretched, "what time is it?" she glanced at her clock and felt her jaw drop. It was 10:30, "I can't believe I slept that long!"

Draco stood, "well I'll go and let you get ready. Then I'll see you at lunch. I have to go see Blaise." With that he kissed her cheek and left the room.

**XOXOXOX**

Finally at noon Hermione exited her dorm. She had opened her gifts from her friends. She had a gotten quite a lot of chocolate from Ron, a new organizer from Harry that had her name engraved in it, and the make up book from Ginny, which she had used to do her make up.

She was a wearing a pair of black pants and the red Weasley sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent her. She walked briskly down to afternoon tea, seeing as she was running so late…and she was hungry.

She entered the hall to find everyone eating already. She glanced over at Draco and saw he was alone. He smiled when she caught his eye, and she smiled back with a little wave.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, "hey guys." She said starting to put some food on her plate, "thanks for the gifts, they were great."

"You're welcome, Hermione" Ginny said with a smile. She was being much nicer since Hermione had yelled at her.

They ate and chatted lightly about the things they had gotten each other for most of the meal. Halfway through Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table to find Draco not there, "hmmm" she thought, "I wonder where he went?"

"Would it—would it…um…be alright if I joined you guys?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry's shocked faces then turned around to see who was behind her.

Draco was standing there holding his plate of half eaten food, and looking positively nervous. He kept on shifting from one foot to the other and looking around at them.

"Sure…it's Christmas why not?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks…" Draco said with a smile and took a seat next to Hermione.

Hermione was still in shock. She turned to Ginny when she felt the red head poke her in the side, Ginny was all smiles. Ron didn't look too upset and Harry kept giving Hermione and Draco looks as if he knew something that the others didn't. This was quite weird…_ok…my friends are letting Draco eat with us…I hope Draco doesn't think something is going on…_

Hermione tentatively decided to start a conversation, "so…um…what brings you to the Gryffindor table…?" ok so it was a lame start.

Draco smiled, "I just felt lonely sitting over there by myself and I figured I'd ask you." He took a bite of a sausage.

Hermione saw Ron's jaw fall open. It wasn't every day that the King of Slytherin wore his feelings on his sleeve. She cleared her throat, "oh…well you're always welcome here…I'm sure Harry here wouldn't let anyone get snippy with you at our table." She turned to look at Harry. She wanted to see how far her friends would let this thing go.

Harry took is time swallowing the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth. When he finished that he took a small sip of tea and finally spoke, "I don't see why we have to fight with Malfoy…the war is over. There _should_ definitely be inter-house relationships now." He looked pointedly at Hermione when he said this.

Hermione felt herself flush with the comment and swallowed hard. She willed herself not to look at Ginny, who she knew for a fact would have also picked up on that little comment.

"Thank you Harry, I feel the same way."

Hermione dropped her fork in surprise at the same instant Ron began choking, "did you just call Harry, Harry?" she asked staring at Draco with disbelief.

He smirked, "well that is his name, you know?"

Hermione just stared at him not knowing what to say. She was afraid to look at Ginny who she knew would most likely be sporting a smirk of her own. Hermione just shook her head and continued with her lunch.

**XOXOXOX**

Finally it was time to get ready for Harry and Ron's party. Hermione showered, did her make-up with her new book, and opened the box that contained the shirt Draco had gotten her. She touched the beautiful shirt and sat it on her bed next to the silky, long black skirt her parents had sent her. She decided it would look fine and put the whole outfit on. Then she walked up to her mirror.

She smiled at her reflection. It fit her like a glove. She slid on a pair of black pumps and with one last look in the mirror went into the common room.

Hermione stopped in the doorway, Draco was wearing a pair of black slacks and the shirt she had gotten him. His hair was gelled, but no where near like it was when they were younger, and his shoes looked freshly polished.

Draco turned to look at Hermione and felt his heart skip a beat. He made his way over to her and kissed her cheeks, "you look beautiful."

Hermione flushed at his comment, "you look nice too, Draco."

**XOXOXOX**

They made their way through Hogwarts and up to Gryffindor tower. Music could be heard behind the Portrait of the Fat Lady who seemed to be a little tipsy with egg nogg.

Together they entered the common room. "Harry and Ron have out done themselves." Hermione commented leading Draco over to her friends.

"I'm impressed; I would never have guessed they could pull something like this off."

They had reached the two boys. Hermione hugged them both and smiled when they complimented her on how she looked. Draco shook both their hands and told them they place looked nice.

The four hung together for a while before Ginny made her way over to them. She was dressed in a short black skirt, nude colored nylons, very high black heels, and a low cut v-neck black sweater.

"Ginny what on earth are you wearing?" Ron scolded.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "clothes, you moron. Hermione, can I talk to you?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I suppose." To the boys she said, "Be right back." Then she followed Ginny across the room.

"Hermione, look," Ginny began, "I'm sorry Ron and Harry found out. I don't know what I was thinking, really." She looked so sorry Hermione just had to give in.

"Its ok Gin, I shouldn't have thrown that magazine at your face." She smiled at her best girl friend.

Ginny smirked, "the dare is still on though, and tonight is the perfect night to lay it on thick. Haven't you noticed, Draco can't keep his eyes off of you!" And with that she disappeared over to her friends.

Hermione sighed and went back to the boys.

**XOXOXOX**

It was well after midnight as Draco and Hermione made their way back to the Head dorms.

They were almost there when Hermione finally managed to get enough courage to do what she had to. She took Draco's hand and stopped, causing Draco to stop as well.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked turning to face her. He looked worried.

Hermione took a deep breath, "nothing wrong, I just…ask me again." She looked him dead in the eyes.

Draco looked confused for a moment before realization dawned in his eyes. He smiled and asked slowly, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on his lips, "yes."

Draco smiled and took her hand. They walked like that until they reached their bedrooms doors.

Draco kissed Hermione tenderly before whispering, "Goodnight and Merry Christmas."

Hermione smiled back and echoed, "Merry Christmas." before going into her room.

Christmas, Draco decided, was the best holiday ever.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **and there you go! I hope you enjoyed this. Want to know something scary. I was actually thinking of waiting until Christmas time to post this chapter. Yeah, I thought you'd kill me so I updated a soon as I finished…sorry it took so long…at least the chapter was long though. Please review! And I'll try to update again soon!

**Toodly Pip**

**TiNk**


	6. Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm still alive…sorry I've been super busy, too busy to write but don't worry I do plan on updating as much as possible! Now onto the fic!

**XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to me!

**Chapter Six: **Valentines Day

**XOXOXOX**

It was now February and a week until Valentines Day. Hermione and Draco had gotten a lot closer and Ginny had finally stopped badgering Hermione about the whole dare, but it was still on of course. It was surprising how when they had gone public in January that practically everyone accepted that they were a couple. There even seemed to be other inter-house relationships forming as well.

It was Saturday night and Hermione and Draco were eating a bowl of popcorn in front of the fire in their common room. They were curled up together under a large blanket telling stories of their childhoods before they came to Hogwarts.

"Even at my Muggle school I never really had friends…I was always too into my studies…" Hermione laughed, "Ron and Harry were my first real friends I ever had…although they don't know that." She smiled at the look of astonishment on Draco's face.

"I can't believe a nice girl like you never had friends." He shook his head, "I never had real friends…I just had people who followed me around because of my wealth and social status."

"Like Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes just like them. Thankfully they both moved on from that and now have realized that they are each other only friends." He shook his head.

Hermione roller her eyes before asking, "Do you want to play a game?"

Draco shrugged, "why not, what game?"

Hermione smiled mischievously, "truth or dare."

"What did I just get myself into?" Draco mumbled earning a shove from Hermione, "ok, what are the rules?"

"Ok if you pick truth you have to answer truthfully. And since this is wizard's truth or dare if you lie, your nose grows…like Pinocchio." When Draco opened his mouth to ask who Pinocchio was she quickly added, "Muggle fairy tale. If you pick dare you have to do it or else I get to reveal your deepest darkest secret to everyone. So that means the first question for both of us is a truth and we have to tell each other our deepest secrets." Hermione finished and looked at Draco's confused face, "you'll get the hang of it."

Still looking confused Draco decided it couldn't be so bad, "ok I'm game."

Hermione cracked a huge grin, "ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your deepest darkest secret?"

"One time when I was little I snuck into my father's study and got a hold of his Time Turner. I went two hours into the past and almost caught myself. If I would have taken one more step I would have heard myself and it could have been the end of me." Draco looked really scare at the mere memory.

"Wow…I used a time turner before." She added brightly trying to raise Draco's mood.

"I know. You've told me. My turn. Truth or dare?" Draco couldn't wait to find out her secret.

Hermione took a deep breath, _I have to tell him about Percy…if I don't my nose will grow…_Hermione swallowed, "truth." Her voice shook a bit.

Draco was surprised at her sudden change in composure, _wow she's really nervous_, and "what is_ your_ deepest darkest secret, Hermione?"

"I lost my virginity to Percy Weasley in fourth year…" _finish it…_Hermione swallowed hard again, "on my favorite table in the library." _Ok that wasn't so bad…now what's his reaction going to be like?_ Hermione looked Draco strait in the face.

Draco's face was blank and then his eyes widened, "what!" he opened and closed his mouth a few times; "you did it in the library with Weasley's older brother…on your favorite table?"

"Yes."

"In fourth year?"

"Yes."

"After curfew?"

"Yes."

"Wait if we were in fourth year that means Percy was out of school, right?"

"yes." Hermione closed her eyes, "he was here to judge the third task of the Tri Wizard Tournament."

Draco let out a long whistle and shook his head, "little Miss Granger isn't as innocent as we all thought now is she?"

Hermione laughed, "I thought I was in love…it was more like lust."

"Wow…just wow…" Draco was still smiling.

"You can't tell anyone! You and Ginny are the only people who know. If Ron found out he'd go ballistic and if Harry found out he'd disown me!" Hermione took gold of Draco's hand and made him look in her eyes, "please promise you wont." She pleaded.

Draco kissed her gently, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

Hermione melted into his arms, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Hermione." He kissed her again. An hour late they were both asleep against each other in front of the blazing fire.

**XOXOXOX**

"You told him what!" screamed Ginny Sunday night at dinner. The entire Gryffindor table looked at them questioningly.

Hermione glared at them before answering, "yes I know…but we were playing truth or dare…you know the rules." Hermione fidgeted under her friend's angry stare.

Ginny shook her head, "you, Hermione, are so stupid sometimes. I don't care if you're the smartest witch in a century or whatever…you can be so stupid."

Hermione sighed and picked at her half eaten apple pie, "he won't tell anyone…not if he knows what's good for him anyways."

Ginny sighed in frustration before breaking into a huge grin, "you got the Slytherin Prince to play truth or dare?"

Hermione threw her napkin at Ginny, "shut up. I know it's unbelievable, but its true…and you better keep your mouth shut. Got it?" she gave her friend a glare.

Ginny held up her hand, "hey, I know how to keep my mouth shut," Hermione opened her mouth to object but Ginny kept going, "you know what I mean!" she snapped.

Hermione's only reply was a shake of her head.

**XOXOXOX**

Draco sat on his bead flipping through a wizard jewelry catalog. He wanted to get Hermione a locket for Valentines Day, though he wasn't sure what kind. He flipped another page; _there are so many different heart shapes. How can I choose just one?_ He finally decided on a simply silver one, that when opened played a pretty little tune.

Now all he had to do was get a picture of the two of them together. That would be easy seeing as how willing Colin Creevey was to take pictures of just about anything.

Draco hid the magazine order form under his bead before going in search of Colin. He would have to get him to 'stumble' upon him and Hermione while they were in the library within the next few days or the gift would never be ready in time for Valentines day.

**XOXOXOX**

Wednesday evening Hermione and Draco were busy studying in the library when Colin came wandering past, "oh hello Hermione, Draco."

Hermione smiled warmly at Colin, "hello Colin. What are you up to?"

"Just finished studying; now I'm going to go to the dark room and develop a roll of film." He looked down at his camera, "wait a minute I still have one photo left."

"What's that mean?" Draco asked.

"I can't develop them until I have no exposures left." He frowned, "I guess I'll have to wait now."

"Wait a minute" Hermione said hurriedly, "take a picture of Draco and me. Then you can go develop them."

Colin began bouncing on his heels, "that's a great idea. Ok smile you two." He waited for Hermione and Draco to get together, "say cheese."

"Cheese!" chorused Hermione and Draco.

There was a bright flash and when Hermione and Draco's eyes cleared Colin was gone.

"Wow I guess he really wanted to develop those pictures huh?" Hermione asked getting back to her homework.

Draco smiled at the disappearing form of Colin, "yeah I guess he did…" then he too returned to his homework.

**XOXOXOX**

"Ginny what am I going to get for Draco?" Hermione whined at their weekly girl night, "Valentines Day is in two days and I still haven't gotten him anything." Hermione was sprawled on one of the over stuffed couch in the Gryffindor common room currently drinking her third cup of hot chocolate.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I have absolutely no idea. Why don't you ask him what he wants." Ginny was flipping through Witch Weekly.

"I can't do that! He's not supposed to know what I'm getting him…I'm so screwed…" Hermione whined.

Ginny eyes grew wide, "that's it! Give him sex!"

"What?" Hermione sat up so fast her empty cup fell to the floor with a clatter, "are you mad?"

"No" Ginny said simply, "you have to do it eventually…"

Hermione growled, "I don't want to do it just because its part of the dare, Ginny, I want it to be special…" Hermione refilled her empty cup and resumed her sulking.

Ginny sighed and closed the magazine, "Hermione, Valentines day is special…"

"I know that…but I don't know if we're ready for that. We've only been dating for a little over a month. We haven't even gone that far…just a quick snog here and there…"

"You, Hermione, are so completely weird sometimes I wonder about my sanity for hanging out with you." Ginny said it with such a strait face Hermione just had to laugh.

She chucked a pillow at Ginny, "sorry Gin, I'm just stressing a bit."

"I've noticed." Ginny looked at the clock, "I've also noticed its well after one." She stood up and began cleaning up, "get him a book."

"That" Hermione said standing up, "sounds like a great idea."

With that Hermione left for the Head common room.

**XOXOXOX**

The sun had just begun pooling into Hermione room when she heard a soft rapping at her door. Knowing it could be only one person she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Yawning she reached under her bed and retrieved the book she had gotten Draco. It was wrapped in a shiny red paper that had little black roses and hearts on it.

"Come in, Draco, its open." She finally called.

Draco came in dressed in black slacks and a black shirt. His hair was still a bit damp and the sight of him took Hermione's breath away.

"Good morning Hermione" he whispered before kissing her gently, "happy Valentines day." He smiled and handed her, her present.

It was wrapped in a pale pink paper that had little white hearts all over it. Hermione smiled at it before opening the small, flat, square package. She gasped at the small locket inside, "oh Merlin Draco, it's beautiful…" she lightly touched the smooth surface before opening it. The cute little song filled the room, "is that the picture Colin took?"

Draco smirked, "yeah, I had that planned the whole time. So you really like it?" he was practically sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her answer.

Hermione kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I absolutely love it. Will you put it on me?" she asked holding it out to him.

He slipped the delicate chain around her neck and clasped it shut. She turned back around and handed Draco his present, "here this is for you."

Draco smiled like a two year old, "you didn't have to get me anything—" he was about to go on when he saw the title of the book: 'A History of the Malfoy Family'. Draco just stared at it for a moment before turning to Hermione with a curious face, "where on earth did you get this?"

Hermione smirked; "I have my sources…" she had gone and talked to Dumbledore of course.

"I love it. I didn't even know we had one of these. I knew most pureblooded families did, but mine? I had no idea." He opened it and flipped through till he found his name, "look there's even a photo of me…not a good one…look that's my mother…and father…and my great aunt Bernice…"

Hermione shook her head at Draco. He was truly a special person to her. Hermione and Draco spent most of the morning in Hermione room looking through The History of the Malfoy Family while Draco told stories of his family.

Valentines Day, Hermione decided, was the best holiday ever.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **well I sure hope you liked this. Pardon any spelling errors. I wrote this all today and I was so excited that I finished this chapter that I just had to post it for you! I really hope you like it! I hope you like spicy Ginny and softy Draco! I know they are a bit OOC but for this fic it just has to be that way! -please leave me lots of lovely reviews and I'll try to update faster than last time!

Toodly Pip!

**TiNk**


	7. Discovered

**A/N: **I was very upset when I saw that removed my fic because I had song lyrics in the one chapter! But don't worry I have been able to repost it. I'm very glad that so many people have reviewed and want me to update so I decided I better get to it. You know before I get angry emails telling me I better update or else. So here is the long anticipated chapter 7!

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to me!

**Chapter Seven: **Discovered

**XOXOXO**

Now going into the middle of May, Christmas and Valentine's Day seemed like ages ago to Hermione. She was currently sitting in the middle of her bed with her books and notes from the year spread around her. She was organizing everything into study piles so that she could begin making a study schedule to follow for NEWTS; which were only weeks away now. Hermione sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. She should have done this ages ago! What had gotten into her?

Of course.

_Draco._

Why on earth had she let a boy distract her from her studies? Maybe it was the fact that she loved him? Yes that must be it. She **loved** him. Plain as day. Although aloud; she had not spoken these words. It would only make things more complicated. As the year drew to a close Hermione was faced with a problem. She had to dump Draco…unwillingly. If she failed to do this her so called best girl friend would blab about her romp in the library with Percy to Harry and Ron.

"_Terrific, just peachy. I only have until graduation to go through with it…" _she sighed again, _"if not, my friendship with the boys is over."_

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she knew it would be Draco for he was the only one who knew the password to the dorms.

"Hello Hermione. How's the studying going?" Draco sat down on the edge of the bed so he would not disturb her piles…well actually, mountains of notes.

Hermione heaved a sigh, "fine I suppose. I know I know everything, I just freak out a bit and go study wild…"

Draco snorted, "That's an understatement."

She poked his chest, "now you be nice or no fun for you."

Draco quirked his eyebrows as he lay back on the bed, "so I'm getting fun now, am I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood from the bed, "come on, I need a bit of fresh air. Let's take a walk around the lake." She pulled him up from the bed. Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. If he was being honest with himself he would rather stay here and see how far they would go, but he knew that if he didn't pull back she would freak out on him like the many times before.

When he did pull back he was surprised that Hermione would not let him and continued kissing him back. He had to tell her something though before things went too far. Breaking their kiss to kiss along her neck he looked back into her eyes and said, "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione was a bit dazed from their kiss and blinked a few times at what Draco had just said to her. Suddenly she cracked a gigantic grin and told Draco exactly how she felt about _him_, "Draco, I love you too." And then she pushed him down on the bed and removed all her notes with a flick of her wand before lying down next to him and resuming their kiss.

After a bit Draco asked, "are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded while tucking a piece of his loose hair behind Draco's ear, "yes, I'm sure." She kissed him gently, "make love to me, Draco."

And that's what happened. Draco and Hermione, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Pureblood and a 'Mudblood', united for the first time ever.

**XOXOXO**

The next day Hermione and Draco were in the bathroom inhabited by Moaning Myrtle. Their first drought of the Polyjuice potion had to be dumped months ago because the lacewings had been bad, thus causing the potion to be completely wrong. Then they had started a new one so Draco could learn it before Christmas had been over. Now, because Draco was still unsure about the potion Hermione had Draco make a third batch so he could learn it himself for the NEWTS.

Hermione carefully spooned some of the potion into five vials for Draco to keep for reference. Draco had brewed the third batch perfectly under Hermione's supervision, and she had to admit Draco was very skilled at potion making. She never understood why he had wanted her help in the first place. He was perfectly capable of making the potion himself. Although, he _had_ seen Hermione make it twice.

After Draco had returned the potions to his dorm and Hermione had cleaned up the bathroom; the two met in the library to study for a bit. Hermione had been quiet since the night before and Draco was starting to get worried.

"Hermione, love, is something wrong?" he asked taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly.

Hermione smiled at his kindness, "no, of course not. I guess I'm just a bit tired after last night."

"What were you doing last night, Hermione?" came the excited voice of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned to face her friend, "nothing…um, just a bit of late night studying." She gave Ginny her best 'we'll talk later' face before turning to shut the book she had been reading.

"Fine, fine, leave me in the dark. Anyways," Ginny said sitting down opposite the couple, "don't forget since you skipped out on last nights 'Girl Night' we're going to get together tonight." Ginny smiled mischievously.

Hermione sighed but smiled at her friend, "sure I'll be there." With that Draco and Hermione got up, "I'll see you later then, Gin."

"See you later 'Mione. Nice seeing you Draco." To which he just waved at her.

**XOXOXO**

"Are you really going to go tonight?" Draco asked kissing her cheek and tangling his fingers in Hermione's hair. They were seated on the couch in their common room, doing what else, _studying_.

"Yeah, I've been skipping out on a lot of things dealing with Ginny…" Hermione sighed, "I think it will be good to spend time with her…" _if she doesn't push the dare on me. I need to deal with that in my own time, but I better get it over with soon…wait, what am I thinking? I can't hurt Draco. I love him. I **love** him! I can't break is heart. Doing that would break mine as well. Maybe I should just **tell** Ginny I fell in love…no…I'll just have to tell Draco. I'll do it right now!_

"Draco?" she asked tentatively as she turned on the couch to look at Draco. She was startled to see that he was fast asleep. _Was I badgering myself for that long? Guess so._ With a sigh, she had been doing that a lot lately; she got up from the couch and silently went into her room to study so that the scratching of her quill would not bother Draco. Half an hour later she was fast asleep on her bed.

**XOXOXO**

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was dark outside. _How long have I been asleep? _He looked around and saw Hermione's door ajar. _I wonder if she went to meet Ginny?_ He got up and peeked in her room. She was fast asleep on the bed. _Guess not._

Then Draco got a really wicked plan. He went into Hermione room and picked up her brush. Taking a piece of her hair he exited her room and went into his. Opening his beside table drawer he pulled out a vial of the Polyjuice potion he had brewed. Uncorking it he dropped Hermione's hair into the vial. With a deep breath he downed the contents. For a moment he felt fine and then his body seemed to be on fire. He looked at his hand and they seemed to be melting. He collapsed onto his bed in pain. As suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Draco stood from the bed and felt as if he were swimming in his robes. He chanced a glance in the mirror. He looked exactly like Hermione. _Wow this stuff really works!_ He hurriedly ran into Hermione room and rifted through her closet for some clothes that would fit. He settled on a pair of plain blue jeans and a green tank top. He was not used to girl's underwear and found them extremely uncomfortable so he went with none and just threw on the first bra he saw. He then slid into her shoes and snatched a bit more of her hair from Hermione's brush before grabbing an extra vial and slipping it into his pocket._ This is so I don't have to run out of there when I start to turn back. _Then Draco headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

**XOXOXO**

It was getting quite late and Draco was becoming bored listening to Ginny go on and on about all the latest gossip. He was also tired of drinking the potion/hot chocolate. He had never been much of a fan of the drink. He preferred warm milk any day.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts when Ginny suddenly addressed him, "Hermione are you ok? You're awfully quiet this evening. Usually you care about what crazy things go on up here when you're not around." She put down her empty mug and leaned closer to Draco/Hermione, "does this have something to do about you and Draco? Have you slept with him?" her eyes lit up in excitement.

Draco, not one to leave Hermione's best friend in the dark, smiled and said, "Actually I did. We were together last night. It was _so_ magical." He was sure Hermione's eyes were sparkling.

Ginny squealed in excitement and grabbed Draco/Hermione's hands, "you know what this means, don't you? Only one more thing and you're off the hook!"

Draco was confused. Off the hook? He decided to ask, "Off the hook with what?"

Ginny scoffed at him, "oh come _on_, Hermione, you know what. The Dare!" Ginny kept going despite the look on Draco/Hermione's face, "I dared you to make Draco fall in love with you, sleep with him, then dump him or I would tell Harry and Ron you slept with Percy." Ginny looked confused at the look on Hermione's face.

Draco was heart broken. He felt as if the world was slowly falling out from underneath his feet. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he managed to say, "oh yes, I knew that…I'm off in a daze. To much hot chocolate…um I better be off to bed now…goodnight Ginny." And with that he booked out of the Gryffindor common and room and ran all the way back to Hermione room where he quickly changed out of her clothes and back into his.

Lucky for him, not even a minute after he had zipped his pants the potion began to wear off. He sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and just stared at her. _How could the woman I **love** hurt me so deeply. She told me she loved me. She **told** me she **loved** me!_ A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his pale cheek. _And I believed her…_ Draco stood up and wiped his tears away. He took a deep breath and said clearly and loudly, "Hermione wake up, **now**!"

Hermione stirred and sat up. She blinked a few times and slowly came to her senses. It was late and she had been asleep. Wait wasn't she supposed to go see Ginny? She smiled and looked up at Draco. When she got a good look at his angry, tear stained face her heart fell and her smile vanished, "what's wrong Draco?" she asked swallowing hard.

"I know about The Dare."

Hearing those five words tumble from Draco's mouth was like watching the green light of _Aveda Kedavra_ zoom towards her from the wand of the Dark Lord himself. Her breathing became shallow and her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She finally managed a reply, "what…what dare?" she asked in what she had tried to make a confused voice, but knew she sounded scared to death.

"You heard me, _Granger_. I know about The Dare. I know you were planning on dumping me any day now." He glared at her and Hermione shivered under his cold gaze.

She swallowed, "oh…" was all she could say, "That…" she stood up from the bed and made her way towards Draco.

"Don't you _dare_ come near me." Draco spat out furiously. He was shaking in fury.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…I meant to tell you earlier but you had fallen asleep and I—"

"What do you mean you meant to tell me earlier? You had six months to tell me! _Six_ months! And you were just going to tell me today?" Draco threw his hands up into the air, "I _can't_ believe you, Hermione. I _really_ can't."

Hermione had tears silently streaming from her eyes. She really had no clue what to say. She wiped furiously at her tears, "how…how did you find out?" she asked.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter, really, but because I _love_ you I'll tell you. I used the Polyjuice Potion to transform into you and went and saw Ginny. _She_ told me. I found out from your _friend_! Do you know how _bad_ that hurts? I wanted to die on the spot when she told me!" he raged, grabbing his hair in his fury.

Hermione collapsed on the floor and sobbed, "Oh, Merlin Draco, I'm so sorry. So, _so_ sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." She slowed and tried to get back her voice, "I didn't want them to…to find out…"

Draco turned and looked at her fragile body sprawled on the floor and laughed, "What? You're afraid of Potter and Weasley finding out you shagged Percy Weasley? For Merlin's sake Hermione, you really _are_ pathetic. Who cares if they found out? You know what I'm done here. Don't talk to me ever again. I don't think I could handle it. Oh, and don't worry, _Granger_, I wont tell the prats about your secret."

And with that all said Draco Malfoy stormed out of Hermione's room and slammed the door so hard that her brush fell off of her dresser.

Hermione stared at the closed door for a moment; while the sound of it closing still echoed in her ears. Then quite suddenly her face crumpled and she let out a wail of despair before flinging herself face forward on the floor and crying her eyes out.

And just as she didn't want to happen; The Dare had broken his heart…

_And hers as well…_

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: **so what do you think? Am I evil? Do you still love me? Poor Draco, huh? Even I feel bad for him, and I'm the writer. But what about Hermione? I kind of feel bad for her too. But oh well. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know!

**Toodly Pip**

**TiNk**


	8. If I Could Turn Back Time

**A/N: **WOW! I am totally amazed at how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm so glad you all liked it so much. Your response to it was great! I decided to update sooner than I was going to because I'll be on vacation from the 23rd to the 30th and then on the 31st I'm going to see Clay Aiken in concert so I'll be quite busy with no time around a computer. I'm hoping to write on the way to my vacation and on the way home and on the beach so I should post when I get home. But before then I hope I get a chance to update more.

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to me!

**Chapter Eight: **If I Could Turn Back Time

**XOXOXO**_  
_

It was now Wednesday evening and no one had seen Hermione at all. That afternoon Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all decided that they better go and see if she was alright. They had all looked in the Hospital Wing first to see if she was there but Madam Pomfrey said that she had not seen Hermione at all. They trio now stood in front of the Head dorm's portrait.

"Do you know the password?" asked Harry to Ginny.

"I did but I can't remember it…" she sighed glaring at the portrait.

"Why don't we just knock?" asked Ron, "I'm sure Malfoy will answer or Hermione even…"

Harry shrugged and knocked. There was silence for a moment then the portrait was flung open.

Draco Malfoy stood glaring at the three of them, "what the hell do you want?" he growled tapping his foot in impatience.

The three exchanged curious glances as to why Malfoy was back to being an evil git.

Ginny spoke first, "we're looking for Hermione. Is she here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "if she is she's in her room."

"Can we come in and see?" Ginny asked.

"I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve me. I've had enough of your _games_ Weasley." With that he turned and stormed into his own room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked looking at Draco's closed door.

Harry walked into the common room, "I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say he knew about the dare…" he glanced back at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and knocked on Hermione's door, "Hermione, you in there?" she called.

They faintly heard a "yes."

Ginny called through the door again, "can we come in?"

Again they heard a faint, "yes."

Ginny opened the door slowly. The room was almost completely dark except for the faint glow of a candle on the nightstand. Ginny stood there in shock looking at Hermione.

Hermione had large, dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days. She was sitting in the middle of her unmade bed with crumpled up pieces of paper strewn around her that looked as if they had been torn from Hermione notebooks.

Harry and Ron entered the room and gasped at what they saw. Hermione was usually the most composed person they knew. It was hard to believe that she could look like someone had just died right in front of her.

"Oh, Hermione what wrong?" Ginny asked taking a step towards her friend.

Tears began flowing down Hermione's face like a dam had broken in her eyes, "he knows…" she sobbed.

"Who knows what, Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione covered her face with her hand, "Draco. He knows about the dare…" with that said she took a book of her bed and flung it at the wall before collapsing onto her pillows and sobbing uncontrollably.

Ron looked at Ginny and whispered, "I don't get why she's crying?"

"Me either. It was just a silly little dare." Ginny whispered back.

"Come on, Ginny; don't tell me you don't know." Harry said loudly glaring at his girlfriend.

"Know what Harry?" she asked completely bewildered.

"She's in love. Hermione is in love with Malfoy. Her heart is broken. Wasn't it obvious? For Merlin's sake she didn't even want to do the dare. That was obvious when Ron and I found out. And it was also obvious that she loved his by the look in her eyes when she was with him!" Harry practically yelled.

Ginny looked utterly torn. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the crying Hermione then back to her boyfriend, "I had no idea."

Ron snorted, "Obviously."

"If only I had known…"

"Come on Ron, Ginny needs to talk to Hermione. Let's go get the house elves to bring her some food. Its obvious she hasn't been eating."

Ron nodded and the two boys left closing the door to Hermione room behind them.

Ginny turned from the door and looked at her best friend. With a deep breath she made her way to the bed and sat down. She turned on the bedside lamp and blew out the candle. Swallowing hard she decided to finally talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, shh, it will be ok." She awkwardly rubbed Hermione's shoulder, "come on now, stop crying. Tell me what happened. Did you tell him about the dare?"

Hermione wiped her face on her blanket, "no I didn't…" sob, "he…he found out on his own…" tears threatened to fall again.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, "how did he find out?"

"You told him." Sniffle.

"What? No I didn't. I haven't talked to him at all."

"He drank the Polyjuice potion and turned into me then went to our girl night. He didn't want you to be mad at me because I had fallen asleep…" she swiped at her red rimmed eyes.

Ginny smacked her forehead, "oh no! I did tell him! I feel like such a git. He asked me about the dare when I mentioned it. He had no idea and I thought you were just kidding so I retold you but it was actually him. Oh Merlin…" Ginny shook her head.

"But I don't get it. Why are you so upset…?"

"Because" sob, sniffle, "I love him. I freaking fell in love with Draco Malfoy!" Tears once again poured from her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry. I really had no idea. You should have told me. I would have called off the dare. This would have never happened…" Ginny truly felt sorry for pressuring Hermione into following through with the dare. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt. She had wanted Draco to get hurt. _He must be heart broken_…she thought. _ It must have hurt so bad to hear that your girlfriend was two timing you_.

"Come on, 'Mione. You need to shower and eat something. You've missed three days of classes. I know you're wonderful at making up school work but with not eating for days and barely sleeping it will be much harder than normal. Come on now I'll help you." She took Hermione hand and helped her into the bathroom where she sat her on the edge of the tub and filled the bath up with warm water.

Hermione allowed Ginny to undress her and help her into the bath and clean her up a bit. Hermione had to admit that although she was beyond the power of feeling anything since Draco had slammed the door behind him the bath did feel nice. She was embarrassed that she was so week that she couldn't bathe herself but she couldn't feel any emotion but pain so it didn't really matter to her.

Ginny left Hermione in the bath to go and fetch her some new pajamas and to clean up her bed room a bit. She took all the books that had been thrown at the wall within the past few days and stacked them by Hermione's school things and then uncrumpled all her notes and repaired her notebooks with a wave of her wand. She then returned to Hermione and helped her out of the tub and into her pajamas.

When she had Hermione settled in bed again she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened the door. Ron and Harry were standing outside, "oh hey you guys, come in. I got her cleaned up."

The boys nodded and entered the room. Harry was carrying a flask of pumpkin juice and Ron held a basket full of turkey sandwiches and two apples. "We brought some food Hermione. Do you think you could eat some?" Harry asked taking the basket from Ron and setting it along with the flask next to her on the bed.

Hermione nodded and picked up a sandwich which she ate a few bites of before taking a drink of pumpkin juice. She hadn't realized she was hungry until then.

About an hour later Hermione had managed to eat two sandwiches and a bit of an apple before falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

Harry pulled Ginny and Ron into the common room. Luckily since it was almost eleven Draco was no where to be seen, "I think you should stay with her tonight. Ron and I will be back in the morning with clothes and your school things for you. She needs you even if you did help to cause this."

Ginny nodded tears in her eyes, "Harry I feel so horrible. I never meant for her to get hurt. It was just a dare. A stupid little dare. I didn't know she loved him." Ginny allowed Harry to pull her sobbing form against his chest. Harry rubbed her back a few times and kissed the top of her head, "come on it will be ok. She will be ok." Ginny nodded and Harry kissed her cheek.

"Come on Ron, see you tomorrow Gin'." With that the boys left and Ginny went and crawled into bed next to Hermione. She had a hard time falling asleep think about how she had ruined her best friends' relationship.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and ate her scrambled eggs and oatmeal without really thinking. She was an empty shell. She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart and was no longer among the living. "This is what it must feel like to be a ghost." She thought taking a sip of orange juice. She vaguely heard the bell chime signaling the start of the day and only got up when Harry tapped her on the shoulder and helped her up.

Harry and Ron walked with Hermione in the middle of them to their first class: Advanced Potions. They kept shooting anxious glances back and forth knowing that Draco was Hermione Potions partner and that they were starting a new potion today. They were afraid of Hermione crying in class. Surly Snape would have a field day with that.

Ron helped Hermione to her seat and then sat directly behind her next to Harry so that they could keep an eye on her during class.

Draco walked in and sat down next to Hermione without even glancing at her. He had no desire to look at her. No one breaks a Malfoy's heart and gets away with it. He knew she was hurting too but he didn't really care at the moment. All he cared about was never talking to her again. How could she be so superficial? He thought she wasn't like that. He thought she put others first. Who would have thought that to keep a secret from her two best friends she would do something so horrid?

The class seemed to drag on forever and it was definitely hard to do a potion when the two of them weren't talking. It made things so much more complicated. Usually they would be done before anyone else, but today they were one of the last to finish and put a flask on Snape's desk for grading. Snape of course noticed this and found it necessary to take point from Gryffindor for some cruel reason. Hermione didn't even bat an eyelash when he told her. A thing that Snape found incredibly odd. Usually she would have scoffed and glared at him.

When the bell rang Hermione was glad to flee the cold dungeon and head to the Great Hall for a warm lunch of beef stew.

**XOXOXO**

That night found Hermione in the library well past midnight. She had finished all her make up work and all the assignments she had been given that day. True they were not up to her full potential, but they would still earn her perfect marks. She closed her potions book and returned it to her bag and stood up to leave. She was glad madam Pince had not forced her to leave before curfew. She began her trek back to her dorm.

When she entered the room she found Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire. She swallowed hard. She had to walk in front of him to get to her room. What if he said something? Or worse what if he didn't? Hermione took a deep breath and began to walk past him.

"You're in past curfew, _Granger_. I'll either have to take points or inform the Headmaster that you are abusing your status." Draco said coldly without looking at her.

Hermione had stopped in her tracks, which happened to be right in front of Draco, "I was in the library making up my missed assignments. I don't see why doing that would be necessary." She turned to look at him.

Draco looked up into her eyes. They seemed hollow. He hated how they looked, "you know the rules better than anyone. What shall it be; points or headmaster?" he cocked and eyebrow.

Hermione stared at Draco; her heart breaking even more. She lowered her eyes and said quietly, "points…"

"Fine, fifteen points from Gryffindor."

A tear escaped Hermione's eyes and slid down hr cheek. Draco watched as it fell off her lowered chin and fell to the floor to be immediately soaked up by the plush carpet.

Hermione then turned and continued her way into her room. She closed the door and leaned against it for support. She looked at the ceiling, willing the tears to stop knowing it wouldn't work. She felt as if she had been torn apart all over again. She made her way to the bed and collapsed onto it.

"If only I could turn back time to right before he fell asleep. I would have told him everything. Of course he would have been mad, but at least he would know that I love him…" she whispered into her pillow.

Hermione fell asleep soon after; dreams of Draco plaguing her.

**XOXOXO**

"_**My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there"**_

_**Cher: If I Could Turn Back Time**_

**XOXOXO**

**A/N:** so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard. That song really helped inspire this chapter. Especially that verse I have right up there. Just so you know I only plan on having ten chapters in this fic so there will only be two more after this. I may do a sequel later but I really do want to finish my other fic: Last Year, Lotza Fun because it's driving me nuts. Actually you should go and read it and review and tell me what you think about it! Well got to go. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Toodly Pip!**

**TiNk**


	9. Running Out of Time

**A/N: **This chapter was kind of hard to write because I don't want to give anything away about the final chapter. So because of that it is sort of short because there's not much I can say before the final chapter without giving the end away…but this chapter still needed to be here. I hope you understood that because I'm not even sure I did…anyways I hope you like it.

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to me!

**Chapter Nine: **Running Out of Time

**XOXOXO**

Ginny, Ron, and Harry were seated in the library studying for the upcoming NEWTS. Or at least they had been until Draco had come into the library, thus making Hermione excuse herself. Draco had seated himself a few tables away and had pulled out his books to study as well.

The three continued to study for a few minutes before Ron slammed his book closed. He sighed and glared at Harry, "I don't understand how you can be ok with this."

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny, "Ron, what are you going on about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron heaved a sigh, "I just don't get how you are alright with Hermione being in…_love_…with Malfoy! He's the enemy."

Harry shook his head, "Ron, mate, it's not that I'm ok…with the situation…it's just that, you can't help who you fall in love with. Like I love Ginny…" he smiled at Ginny, "I couldn't help it. It was just destined to be."

"This is your fault you know," he glared at his sister, "if you hadn't dared her to…"

Ginny cut him off, "it would have happened anyway. Draco asked for her help. They would have been together either way." Ginny swallowed hard, "must we talk about this…I still feel awful for hurting Hermione." She looked at the table where Draco was reading intently.

Harry looked over too, "yeah, besides we don't want Draco to hear us. He might come over and start a fight. He has been awfully rude to everyone lately."

"He's only like that because it's his way of showing that he's hurt. Hermione cries…Draco makes people cry. I broke something in him and he's returned to his malicious ways." Ginny turned away from Draco with a sigh, "I think I'm going to go back to the dorm." With that she stood and put her books back into her bag.

"Come on Ron, we should be heading back too." Harry began following Ginny out of the library. Ron followed reluctantly.

**XOXOXO**

Draco noticed that as soon as he entered the library that Hermione left. It hurt him to see her flee his site; but she had hurt him. He took out a book and began to read. A few minutes later though his concentration was disturbed when the Weasel slammed his book closed. He knew they were talking about him. He had heard Potter whisper his name.

He strained to hear what they were saying. Something about how Hermione was destined to be with him. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. If she was destined to be with him then why hadn't she told him about the dare when she first realized she had fallen for him?

A few minutes later he was blessed with silence when the three left the library. He was content for a few minutes until he realized he missed studying with Hermione. He was sitting at 'their' table. He sighed and put his face in his hands. He missed her. There was no denying it. He closed his book and packed up his things. As much as he didn't want to be near her he knew he had to be at the same time.

If she said anything to him though; he didn't think he would be able to talk to her. The wound was just too deep.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione was lying on the couch in her common room. She was trying to sleep but at the same time not wanting to. When she slept she only dreamt of Draco and she would awake in tears. She had not slept properly since before their breakup. It was definitely taking a toll on her. Her grades were slipping and that was unusual for her. Luckily NEWTS were next week and she would finally be free from school work.

The following Friday would be graduation and then Saturday they would be leaving Hogwarts for good. It was sad but at the same time Hermione was relieved. She needed the summer to recover from this year.

She was just drifting off when she heard the portrait open and close. It could only be one person. She stayed still and kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see him but at the same time it felt good knowing he was in the same room.

Draco entered the common room to discover that Hermione was fast asleep on the couch. He held his breath and walked past her to his room. He opened the door and just before closing it he chanced a peak at her sleeping form. She looked beautiful with her hair falling gracefully over her face and her one hand over her eyes to shield out the light. He shook his head and closed the door. He couldn't let her catch him staring.

Hermione knew he had been standing in his doorway for a few minutes. She didn't understand why but she was too exhausted to think about it. She drifted off thinking about Draco…once again.

**XOXOXO**

Draco was lying in bed wide awake. It was well past one in the morning but he just couldn't manage to fall asleep. Thoughts of _her_…kept plaguing him. Questions only _she_ could answer. Questions he could not ask her because his pride would not let him speak to her. He growled and turned onto his stomach. He had to get to sleep. NEWTS started the next day…

Draco couldn't stop going over the hurtful things he had done to her these past few weeks. He had been a complete prat the night he found out about the dare. He should never have blown up the way he did. He should have let her explain…

He never should have slammed the door in her face. He should have comforted her when he knew she was alone in her room for four days strait. He should have never taken those points from her.

He could go on and on. But what was the use. He knew he had been horrible to her. He couldn't change that. As much as he wanted to forgive her and swoop her into his arms and kiss all her pain away he knew that he couldn't. It would show weakness and Malfoy's were not weak.

When did those old sayings make their way back into his head?

Oh yeah.

_When his heart broke into a million pieces._

Draco threw his covers off and got out of bed. He was halfway to his door when he realized what he was about to do.

"No! I can _not_ go talk to her. I can't forgive her. She hurt me and there is no way to change that." He thought before getting back into bed and finally falling asleep.

**XOXOXO**

Hermione glared at her plate of food. She wasn't even hungry but her friends were forcing her to eat because of the upcoming exams. She stabbed her sausage and took a bite. She knew the exams were important but she was not in the mood to take them. Her heart was broken, Draco had taken forever in the bathroom; leaving her five minutes to get ready for the day, and Ron and Ginny were whispering back and forth about how Ron should just leave her alone and let her get over Draco in her own time.

It was very irritating; especially since Harry kept sighing every two seconds. Finally she slammed her fork down and glared at her friends, "will you three cut it out. I _am_ sitting right here you know! Stop talking about me like I don't exist! It's bad enough I'm having a bad day already; must you make it worse?" At the end of her rant she picked up her fork and continued eating.

Luckily her friends kept silent for the rest of breakfast.

**XOXOXO**

By Wednesday Hermione could not wait for Saturday to arrive. NEWTS had turned out to be harder than she could have ever imagined. She couldn't believe it was only Wednesday morning. Luckily she only had today and tomorrow left of exams to take. Friday she would be free to sleep until noon and then graduate!

She smiled as she ate her sausages. Her friends were giving her weird looks but she ignored them. Besides being exhausted she was in a somewhat good mood this morning. Probably because she had not seen Draco yet that morning. She was _running out of time_. She only had _three days_ left to come up with a plan to get Draco back. If not, come Saturday afternoon when they would arrive back at King's Cross she would have lost him _forever_. Who knew if she would ever see him after then?

She sighed as the mail owls began coming into the Great Hall. A large brown owl dropped a letter in front of her and continued his way across the hall where Hermione saw it drop a letter in front of Draco as well. She averted her gaze just as Draco looked up at her. Luckily he didn't see her looking.

Hermione picked up the letter. It had the Hogwarts seal…so it was from Dumbledore. She hurriedly opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Being Head Girl you are required to make a speech at the graduation ceremony Friday evening. The Head Boy will also be required to make a speech. I am looking forward to hearing both of your speeches. Good luck with the rest of your exams!_

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Great. A speech. She had to write a speech! In less than three days…Hermione shook her head. Wasn't her life bad enough right now? She looked up and saw Draco still reading his letter.

Suddenly it was as if a light clicked on in her brain. Hermione looked down at her letter and back at Draco. She knew what she had to do to get Draco back before Saturday. Well she hoped it would work anyway…

She stood suddenly and said to her friends, "I have to go to the library. I'll see you in class!" With that she ran from the Great hall hoping she could make a start on her speech before the bell rang.

Harry smiled before looking at Ron, "looks like the old Hermione is back." Ron just smiled.

**XOXOXO**

Draco frowned as he saw Hermione run from the room. He saw the letter from Dumbledore clutched in her hand and rolled his eyes. Of course…she was going to the library. So Hermione-like.

Ten minutes later the bell then rang signaling the start of the day.

**XOXOXO**

**A/N:** see I told you it was short and kind of weird. What is Hermione's plan? Will it work? Will Draco forgive her? And what will Harry and Ron think? I'll leave those questions for you to ponder about! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! I hope you all will understand that I won't be updating until after I've read the new book! Sorry but you will just have to wait a week! Don't lose faith the last chapter will be AWESOME! But I'm not about to give anything away…REVIEW!...or I'll make you wait longer…lol…

**Toodly Pip!**

**TiNk**


	10. The Secret's Out

**A/N: _SURPRISE!_**…I lied I said I was going to update on Friday but I finished early…! I hope you all enjoyed the Half-Blood Prince. I did…besides the ending. Just so you know it was very hard to write this chapter because of the evil things Draco did in book six. But I tried pushing those things out of my head for a few hours so that I could write this. I think it worked pretty well because I had this chapter planned since I first started writing this fic in my head…anyways I won't drone on anymore…enjoy!

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to me! This fic has nothing to do with the sixth Harry Potter book.

**Chapter Ten: **The Secret's Out

**XOXOXO**

"Read my speech and tell me what you think." Demanded Hermione of Harry.

Harry groaned, "Hermione, I, personally have read your speech ten times. It's wonderful…just like the last time I read it." he handed back her note card.

She turned to Ron, "don't look at me either I've read it fifteen times!" Ron said hiding his hands so she could not thrust it into them.

Hermione then turned to Ginny but Ginny only smiled, "if you think I'm going to read it again your crazy. Especially since after reading it fifty times; I have it memorized. I'll probably fall asleep at the ceremony!" laughed Ginny and hugging her friend, "you're going to be great…stop worrying so much, ok?"

Hermione sighed as Ginny let go of her, I suppose you're right. I'm sorry guys…it's must that I still have a lot on my mind and all…" Hermione smiled at her three best friends. They had stuck with her these past few weeks and she was grateful…even thought she knew Ron didn't agree with the fact that she was in love with Draco.

Just then Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall enter the Great Hall, "hey guys, I have to go and talk to McGonagall about my speech," they rolled their eyes and Hermione ignored them, "I'll be right back." She then stood and made her way towards her Professor.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" She asked stopping beside McGonagall.

McGonagall smiled, "of course, Miss Granger. About what?"

"Well, I wanted you to read my speech and see if you liked it." Hermione handed Minerva the note card.

As she read Hermione looked at her friends who were laughing at her…no doubt they knew she was going to have her read it. After a moment Minerva handed it back, "that was very well written. I'm sure everyone will feel the same."

Hermione smiled "thank you Professor…" she shuffled her feet a bit, "actually I have another speech prepared too…but I'm not sure yet whether or not I want to go through with it…it has a lot of feeling in it and it might be hard to say to everyone…but I might do that one instead…" Hermione looked McGonagall in the eye, "if I decide to do that one do you promise not to stop me…but let me finish the whole thing?" Hermione needed her permission before she could decide if she would be able to go through with her plan or not.

McGonagall stared intently at her prized student for a moment before nodding her head, "yes, Ms. Granger, I promise." She was a little wary but Hermione seemed determined.

Hermione smiled, "thank you, Professor. I will see you tonight." And with that Hermione turned and walked back to her friends.

Harry and Ron were laughing when she sat down, "what's so funny?" she asked giving them her best Head Girl stare.

They stopped giggling and Harry said, "We knew you were going to make her read your speech." He laughed again.

"Yeah, but what else were you talking about…?" asked Ron.

Hermione smirked, "oh…nothing…I'll see you three later…I have to go and pack still. I want to be done so I don't have to be up all night after the party." With that she stood, waved, and departed to her room.

**XOXOXO**

Professor McGonagall watched as Hermione left the Great Hall before turning to Dumbledore, "Albus, Ms. Granger asked me the strangest thing before."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "and what was that?" he asked turning to face Minerva.

"Well first she asked me to read her speech for tonight…and then she asked if she decided to read say one would I let her finish and not stop her. It was very strange…" she trailed off looking back where Hermione had been sitting seconds before.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before speaking, "Well then, if she does start another speech you must let her finish it. She is a very determined girl and I'm sure what she has to say will be very important for her."

Minerva turned to look back at Albus, "do you think it has anything to do with her split up with Draco Malfoy?"

Dumbledore smiled, "it may indeed…we will have to find out later, it seems…"

Minerva knew that the conversation was over.

**XOXOXO**

Draco had just finished packing all his belongings in his trunk when he heard the portrait open. He scowled at the thought of Hermione being only a few rooms away. He was hoping that she would spend the entire day with her friends and not in the room. He looked around his room. It looked just as it had that first night he entered it. He smiled at the memory of the first night in his own room at Hogwarts. But then he remembered that Hermione and him had first decided to be civil to one another that night and pushed the memory from his mind.

There was no time to think about her. He had to think about what he was going to do after he returned home. Would he take over the family business or go on to do what he always wanted…become a healer. He wasn't sure. For a while he wanted to truly be a healer but after losing Hermione he thought otherwise. She was going to be a healer…he didn't want to be around her.

With a sigh he flopped down onto his bed and rubbed his eyes. Six hours until graduation and he would be free of this place forever…

**XOXOXO**

By four thirty Hermione had everything packed. Her room was completely barren of anything that belonged to her. It was sad, really, that she would be leaving this place tomorrow…she smiled and decided to get showered and ready for tonight. The ceremony started at seven and she wanted to be ready…

After showering and putting on her uniform she pulled her deep red dress robes that all Gryffindor seventh years would be wearing tonight. She slipped them on and looked in the mirror…

"Finally I'm graduating…" she thought while doing a little twirl in front of the mirror. She had never felt happier…but…she stopped and looked at herself…if tonight didn't go as planned she may just lose the love of her life…forever…

She walked to her dresser and looked at her watch: 6:35 it read. She put on the watch and grabbed her note card, still not sure if she would use it or not. One last peek in the mirror and then she left her room. Luckily Draco was not in the common room. She made her way up to Gryffindor tower to meet up with Harry and Ron.

Upon entering she had to laugh. Al the seventh years were in their red robes. It was like a sea of red all around the room. She found her way to her two best friends, "hey you two. Are you excited?"

They smiled at her and Ron said, "You bet, Hermione! Finally, we're almost _free_!" he hugged her.

Harry laughed at the two of them, "Ron just wants to be free of school work."

"You bet your _arse_ I do!"

Harry and Hermione could only laugh.

Fifteen minutes later found all seventh years seated in the center of the Quidditch field. The Headmaster, the teachers, and Head Girl and Boy were seated on a stage while family, friends, and the younger students were seated in the stands.

Hermione was so nervous she couldn't help but shake. Draco kept shooting her strange glances but she ignored them. She needed to relax. Just then Dumbledore rose and began his speech:

"Seven years have come and gone quickly. It has been a pleasure to watch each and every single one of you grow into the wonderful witches and wizards you are today. I know that you will go on to do many great things in your lifetime and I hope that you will not forget where you have learned to be who you are. Hogwarts will always be here for you all if you need it. Thank you for making these past seven years truly a wonderful time here at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore ended with a bit of a smile. You could truly tell that he was sad to see them all go, "and now we have a speech from our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." He gestured towards Draco who came forward to give his speech.

Hermione didn't listen to his speech at all. She was too worried whether or not she wanted to say her real speech or not. When Draco finished Hermione's gut twisted, "oh Merlin…I'm next!" she thought wildly.

Dumbledore stood again, "thank you, Draco. That was truly inspiring. I know everyone feels the same way." He smiled at Hermione before facing his students again, "and now we have a speech from our Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Hermione got up and shakily walked past Dumbledore who she _swore_ murmured, "I know you will make the right decision."

She stood before her peers, panic written over her features. She chanced a glance at Harry and Ron who gave her the thumbs up. That's all she needed. She plunged on.

She took a deep breath and glanced at her note card:

"Thank you professor Dumbledore. I came here today with a prepared speech. One that I know was written in my perfect Gryffindor know-it-all style" many laughed at this. Hermione went on, "but I'm not going to read it." She tore the note card into many pieces and spoke again, "there are things I need to say that could not be written on a stupid piece of paper. Being at Hogwarts has taught me many things. One being: speak your mind. That's exactly what I want to do." She looked at Harry and Ron, "Harry, Ron, I need to tell you something. I slept with Percy in our fourth year…in the library…" their faces looked completely shocked. Ron's mouth was actually hanging open, "it was a stupid thing to do. We thought we were in love. I was _so_ excited when he came for the Triwizard Tournament. We met in the library one night and had sex on my favorite table. A few days after that we decided we couldn't see each other anymore. That we weren't meant to be...please forgive me and don't be upset. I'm sorry I kept that from you for so long. Keeping that secret was so important to me that to _keep_ it a secret I lost the one person who means the _world_ to me. The one person that I truly love...and wanted to be with...still want to be with, in fact." She had to pause here because she had so much emotion in her that her throat seemed to close up. After a few deep breaths she was able to go on, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to do that. That was never my intention. I just want you to know so I can move on with my life. That secret has been holding me back for the past three years…that secret ruined my chance at love; for _real_ this time…and I'm sorry to _everyone _that I hurt." With that she wiped at her eyes and stepped down from the podium. She hurriedly made her way back to her chair without looking at Draco who she knew was gazing at her with a penetrating stare. She sat down and looked at her hands.

Dumbledore smiled and went back to the podium, "thank you Ms. Granger for that emotion felt speech. Now, my students, it is time for you to graduate!" Everyone cheered and began to stand up. One by one they were called and given their diploma. Hermione did not smile when she got hers. She simply took it, shook Dumbledore's hand and McGonagall's and returned to her seat.

**XOXOXO**

After the ceremony finished the Quidditch field was transformed into a major party. There were little tables everywhere and huge tables full of food around the edges. A dance floor had been made in the center and music was blaring through the stadium.

Hermione sat at a table by herself; watching as Harry danced with Ginny and Ron danced with Luna. She sighed and took another gulp of her butter beer. She felt completely drained after her speech. It had taken a lot out of her to say all those things. The good thing was that Harry and Ron were not angry with her. They had been so kind when she came up to them afterwards that she had cried. She knew Ron was a little wary about it but was thankful that he wasn't going to push her about it.

She set down her empty bottle and was about to stand to get another one when a shadow fell upon her.

"May I sit here?" it asked.

Hermione swallowed hard, "sure. I don't see why not…" she looked up into the silver blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. As Draco sat she made to get up but Draco looked startled, "where are you going?" he asked.

Hermione blinked, "I was going to leave…you don't want to be around me so…I thought it was best." She was standing now.

Draco shook his head, "no, I came over here to talk to you…not to steal your table." he motioned for her to sit down, "sit back down…there are…things to be said."

Hermione sat nervously, back into her chair. As much as she wanted to talk to Draco…she didn't. She waited patiently for him to say something.

She heard Draco take a deep breath, "Hermione, your speech was wonderful. I'm glad that you finally got your secret out in the open. I am also glad that Harry and Ron forgave you because if they would have been angry over something as stupid as that I knew they had to be insane. I wanted to talk to you about…" he tilted her chin up so that she was staring into his eyes, "I wanted to talk about us."

Hermione blinked and he continued, "I'm sorry that I went off on you when I found out about the dare. I said some really horrible things that I know I shouldn't have. I can't stop replaying that night in my head…trying to find out how things went so wrong. I think it was my temper. I came storming back to the room and blew up. I need to learn how to control my temper…or it will be the downfall of me." He sighed and looked away, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that your speech made me realize how truthfully sorry you _really_ are…I understand now that you really do love me and its not just part of a game you played…its not just a dare…its real, and I want you to know that I love you too and I am willing to be with you…if that's what you really want." He finished and looked searchingly into her brown eyes that were brimmed with tears waiting for an answer.

Hermione had heard every word Draco said, but could not believe it. He really had understood the meaning behind her speech! Her plan had worked! She was so thrilled that he still loved her and wanted to be with her…but…but she was afraid, afraid that she would do something stupid again. She didn't want to lose him.

"Draco," she whispered, "I do love you…really I do…and I do want to be with you…it's just that…"

Draco took her hand in his and moved closer to her, "just what, Hermione? Please tell me."

She sighed, "I'm afraid I'll lose you again…I don't know what I would do without you…these past few weeks have been…_hell_ for me. I can't eat, I can't sleep…all I do is think about you…if you left me again…"

Draco shook his head, "No. I don't want to leave you _ever_ again. That was my fault; I should have let you explain. I was hurt and I lashed out. I need you, don't you see that. Please, Hermione, please say that you'll take me back." He leaned down so that his face was merely an inch from hers, "please…"

Hermione let the tears fall from her eyes. Draco was giving himself to her. He wanted her back. He was sorry. So many things were going through her mind…so many happy things to be correct. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, "Draco, I love you with all my heart, of course I'll take you back."

Draco wiped away the tears on her cheeks and whispered, "I love you too." Before claiming her lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

**XOXOXO**

The train ride the next day was a pleasant one. Draco and Hermione spent the ride in a compartment with Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Luna; who had started dating the night before. They talked about how different life was going to be now that they were out of school…well except Ginny and Luna who had one more year left of schooling.

Hermione knew that Harry was going to ask Ginny to marry him soon…they were just so in love. She wasn't sure about Ron and Luna yet, though…she needed time to figure them out. Draco and she had decided that they would move into a flat in London together after they had been at their homes for a bit this summer. Hermione couldn't have been happier. She knew her parents would just love Draco!

Draco and Hermione were going to apply for jobs at St. Mungo's, Harry was still determined to become and Auror, and Ron wanted to work in the Ministry. They had busy times ahead of them but they were going to make the most of it.

When the train arrived back at King's Cross they all decided to keep in touch over the summer and Hermione promised that when Draco and her got a flat; that they would have a small get together. After Ron, Harry, Luna, and Ginny had left Draco and Hermione were left alone.

Draco pulled her into a deep kiss, "when do I get to come and see you…and meet your parents." He murmured against her lips.

Hermione smiled; "as soon as you want…" she kissed him back.

"How does tomorrow sound?"

Hermione giggled, "That sounds great."

Draco kissed her one last time, "it's a date, my love." And with one last kiss; he disapparated.

Hermione smiled before disaparating herself.

**XOXOXO**

A simple little dare, caused so much trouble in just a few short months but somehow turned out good.

A simple little dare caused Hermione to fall in love with the unexpected.

A simple little dare had brought the two of them together…

The only thing they could thank for the two of them being together was…

…**_The Dare._**

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: **well everyone that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a little fluffy at the end but that made it cute. Please leave me lots of reviews! And guess what I'm already planning the sequel to The Dare so you'll have that to look forward too as well as the final chapters of Last Year, Lotza Fun! This has been the best story I have ever written and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! I can't wait to get stated on the sequel but that wont be for a few weeks yet…but don't fret its coming soon!

Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my fic…there are too many to name individually but I love each and every single one of you! Please continue to read and review my stories as that's what keeps me writing! And if you want to keep in touch with me email me! I always email me reviewers back! Also you can join my Yahoo! Group. The link is in my profile.

Thanks again and Toodly Pip until next time!

**TiNk**


End file.
